The Division
by Chosen-BSB
Summary: After Katniss escapes Division she is being hunted down by the people she thought she could trust but after being forcefully captured and brought in once again she must do whatever she can to stay alive while being threatened by a deranged man and being guarded by a Career, one of Division's deadliest. Catoniss ff. Please give it a shot.
1. The Division-Disclaimer

'The Division' will be a Catoniss fanfiction.  
I really love the pairing and am trying my hand at writing fanfiction.  
This is loosely based on the 2010 tv-show 'Nikita' -and if you haven't seen it I suggest you do 'cause it's really awesome- the places and some characters backstories will be somewhat similar but not the same. Hope you enjoy :33

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Suzanne Collins 'The Hunger Games' trilogy and the setting belongs to the creators of 'Nikita' Craig Silverstein and such. This will be a disclaimer for the whole fanfiction. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1- Broken Home

My name is Katniss Everdeen and six years ago I was taken from prison and forced to become an assassin for a secret unit of the government, a black ops program called Division that as now gone rogue. They destroyed my identity and they destroyed the man I loved.  
I escaped, and now the man who trained me, someone I trusted, is hunting me.  
What Division doesn't know is that I have been planning to take them down, one mission at a time.

And the last word they'll breathe before the end, will be my name. 

* * *

Since I escaped a year ago, I've been going into hiding. I managed to get a place that used to belong to one of the people Division targeted. When I found him it took some persuasion but I got him to give me one of the many places he owned, some of his well kept money and silence of my location.

Until last week they had never been able to capture me but they decided to sink to the lowest level, using the memory of my dear sister Prim.  
They sent in a young girl who was nearly starving and they knew I could never turn her down. I nursed her back to health and we formed a friendship, this sweet little girl had such kindness, such strength and was so much like Prim that any thought I had about her being Division was thrown out the window.  
A week after she was healed and well fed Rue wanted to go to the park and I didn't even think twice about it, I hadn't thought about Division since this little girl came to me.

I was happier and felt like I had something to live for besides revenge, for Peeta, myself and everyone that was, and is, forced to be in Division.  
Thinking clearly now I can't stop beating myself up for what I let happen.

Rue was picking wild flowers and I was trailing behind her until she suddenly turned around with a bouquet of wild flowers, she was bringing them to me when I heard a shot go out.  
Rue was so still like nothing had happened until she looked down to see blood seeping through her little grey t-shirt.  
I was trying to reach her but two pairs of arms were holding me back, by that point I was shouting Rue's name over and over. I couldn't believe she had died, all I saw was red. I fought the two men holding me back so that I could reach Rue but when I finished three more guys came to take me down and I realized they were Division.

I kept trying to run but they held me back and one of them came towards me with a needle and the last thing I remember are my crippling screams for Rue.


	3. Chapter 2- Rude Awakenings

My nightmares were filled with Rue and my family screaming, pleading and accusing me of their deaths. I woke up in a cold sweat screaming my head off, I then realized I wasn't in my safe house anymore, I was in some sort of glass room in a recruit bed and beyond the glass wall there was an actual recruit room.

'That's odd' I thought for a second before realizing I wasn't alone.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid! You forgot to check the room!' My mind chided me.

"Who are you? Where am I?" The second question was a bit stupid, I knew for sure I was in Division,  
"No one you need to concern yourself with."  
"Well you think highly of yourself" I mutter sarcastically under my breath "and what are you going to do to me?"  
"Nothing. I'm just here to guard you until he is available."  
"Snow? Of course he'd want to gloat."

I saw the guard crack a tiny smile and I just knew that if we'd met before I'd gone rogue we'd probably be friends.  
"So, what's your name tough guy?" I asked trying to ease the mood and ease the thoughts of my impending death. Before he could say what he said to me before I started mocking him with a faked up manly voice "and don't say '_No one you need to concern yourself with_'"  
"Walker."  
"Well Walker, I'm Katniss Everdeen."  
"I know who you are."  
"Yeah, I'm guessing pretty much all of Division knows uh?"  
"Of course, the one who rebelled, who escaped. The great Girl on Fire." He stated matter of factly.  
"Oh"  
"Get up, we need to go."  
"What? No chains or restraints, no nothing? You're not afraid I'll try to break out again?"  
I asked raising my eyebrow with a faint smirk on my face.  
"You're dangerous, not stupid."  
He replied in that calm tone yet again and that admission actually made me grin a little.  
The boy is catching on.  
He is taking me to Snow's office, the tyrant who had Peeta killed, I just want to shoot him in the head for all he's done. To me and to everyone.

Walker knocks twice on the door before letting me and himself into the office where a smirking Snow and a boy, or should I say man, with an emotionless face wait.  
"Ah, there she is. Thank you Walker, my boy, you're free to leave now."  
Snow said dismissing him while still smirking and staring intently at me as Walker leaves the room. As soon as the door closes Snow turns to the boy/man next to him.  
"Get her there and make sure she is locked tight."  
I let myself be led to the metal chair, fighting right now will get me nowhere. As I sit in the chair and my hands are placed in the right position I hear a whooshing sound and my hands and feet are restrained by metal cuffs protruding from the chair.

"So Ms. Everdeen, here we are once more. I'd ask how you've been but I'm sure it'll be less than pleasant."  
"Oh no, please do Snow, and if you must know I was doing just fine, that is until you decided to kill a _child_ in front of me" I spat at him.  
"Ah yes, of course my dear."  
"Why am I here?"  
"I'm sure you mean why you're still alive. Am I right?"  
I give a slight nod to the question that has been plaguing my mind since I woke up.  
"Well that is very simple Katniss, I need you. You are one of our best, your country needs you."  
"_Bullshit_. My country needs me? Nothing that goes on around here is for my country. It's for you! And if you think-"  
My next sentence is interrupted by blinding, white-hot pain.

Electroshock.


	4. Chapter 3- Rough Trade

"Now Katniss, let's talk like civilized people shall we?"  
"Says the person who just shocked me with 20 thousand volts."  
"As I was saying, I need you and even if you don't want to help, you will."  
"Why?"  
"Ah yes, you were always the one to ask the right questions. When they were bringing you back here they gave you a powerful tranquilizer and while under that influence it wasn't very hard to do what had to be done. You were implanted yet again with a tracker except this is no ordinary tracker we give recruits, no, this is a new and improved model."

"What does it do?" The smirk on Snow's face was churning my stomach, knowing that a reason for that smile was my possible doom.  
"I can track you anywhere in the world at any given time, you can't jam it nor can you remove it without hurting yourself. We've also induced a kill chip to the base of your cortex in case anything happens."  
"We've been through this before Snow and I still managed to escape."  
"Indeed but besides all that you will also have a, let's say, personal bodyguard that only mission is to ensure you won't escape or do anything that would damage Division."  
"Who?"  
"That would be Cato here. Designation Career."  
After he said that my blood ran cold, Careers are not normal recruits that get picked off the streets or death row, they are people who have been training in Division their whole lives which makes them about 80% more dangerous than any recruit and knowing that I'd have a Career 'guarding' me was like a slap in the face. I can forget about my escape as long as he's here.  
The boy/man from before is the one who will be guarding me and assessing him now I can see perfectly why Snow chose him, _Cato_, to be my guard. He is _huge_, muscles rippling with every breath he takes and even from here he seems threatening, ruthless even.

"He will also be the one to occupy the recruit room you saw in front of your own."  
"What?"  
"Why, my dear, did you actually think I'd leave you in a room alone with no supervision? That would simply be reckless of me."  
"What will I be doing?"  
"Pardon?"  
"In the 'missions for our country', what will I be doing?"  
"The exact same thing as if you were an agent. You will train here and when a mission comes you'll be debriefed and get ready for the op."  
"Very well then. Am I free to go now?"  
"Of course."  
Snow pushed some button and my locks opened and I was able to massage my sore wrists and get up. As I was making my way across the room he called yet again.  
"Oh and Ms. Everdeen?"  
"Yes Snow?"  
"As of now Cato will be with you 24/7. He and Walker will accompany you to your new room."  
I merely turn to leave, in my time in that office, no matter how short it was, I realized that no matter what I do I'm still entangled in Snow's web but just because I have to take it doesn't mean I have to like it. I'll fight this to the very end.


	5. Chapter 4- Reunion

As I leave the office I find Walker waiting outside lost in his thoughts when he hears me step out he looks up but doesn't say anything and I'm still waiting for the goon so we can't actually leave.  
"So-"  
As I'm saying this Cato comes out and we can finally go.

"Shall we?" I ask trying to get a move on things, I just want to go clear my head, train for awhile.  
We start on the short trip back to my new room when I heard a little snippet of conversation that has been going on between the two boys.  
"But Finnick asked to see her and if I didn't deliver I'd be the one with my ass handed to me." At that point I'd already turned around and stopped them both in their tracks asking Walker.  
"Finnick? What about Finnick?"  
"Keep walking, you can't see him." Cato answered instead.  
"What? Why?"  
"Keep walking, we'll talk in _our_ room." He said emphasizing the 'our' part.  
"I didn't ask you asshole, you keep walking."

"Look man, he's gonna stop by anyway, whether on your terms or his. Why not try to even it out?" Walker said talking to Cato and ignoring me.  
"Let's go Fire Girl if you even want to see him at all."  
"Whatever."

I kept walking but there was a slight bounce in my step just knowing I'd get to see one of my best friends here. Finnick Odair. We were recruits together and did pretty much everything together. Me, him and Jo were inseparable, always there best at everything and through our competitiveness we were still great friends. I can honestly say that if either one of them died I'd be heartbroken, after leaving two years ago what cost me the most to leave were them.  
We get there and Cato and I walk in the room where he promptly locks me in the 'cage'.

"Hey! I thought I was going to see Finnick!"  
"Exactly, you're going to see him, not touch him."  
"_Bastard_."  
"I heard that."  
"You were _supposed_ to."  
"Whatever."  
After that being said he just sits on his bed and waits a total of two minutes until someone knocks on the door. When he opens it I can see clearly that it's Finnick, looking just as handsome as always.

"Hey Finnick, I'm here!"  
"I came here to see the traitor."  
Those were the words that halted me in my tracks and from that point on I knew that nothing good could come of this reunion.  
"Finnick what are you talking about?"  
"You betrayed Division, did you not? You betrayed everything we were meant to do for what? A stupid crush?"  
"No Finn, you don't get it. They didn't tell you the truth, please trust me!"  
"I mean, you told me of that boy, Peeta, and I was fine with it but leaving Division? Endangering your life and countless others who would surely be sent to track you down?"

His voice was nearly a shout every time he spoke and all I could think about is Peeta dead and now Finnick nearly lost to me.  
"Please you have to believe me! They didn't tell you the truth, _please_ Finnick give me a chance to explain. Trust me!"  
I was openly begging him now, all thoughts of Cato right there watching our whole interaction forgotten.  
"I don't want to hear it Katniss! All you ever do is lie! Was anything with you even real or were you just using us so that you could get want you wanted?"  
"Of course everything was real. I never, ever, lied to you or Jo about anything why would I start now?"  
"Because now you need help, because you're back in the place you so desperately wanted to leave."  
"You know what, believe what you want to believe. Either me or Snow, the man who taught you how to kill people and then forced you to do it. Go ahead!"

"Maybe I will believe Snow, at least he has actually given me answers not just begged me to hear him out."  
"Fine, you want answers, well here they are. You wanna know why I rebelled? It was because of Peeta, yes, but not in the way you think. We were in love Finnick, he proposed and I said yes, we were going to his parent's lake house that weekend and he went there first because I still had to debrief Division about it, when I got there, Peeta was floating face down on the river dead and I knew it had been Division. That was a typical cleaner job and I just snapped Finnick. I didn't know what I could do and I wasn't thinking straight. All I wanted was to shoot Snow in the face, so please-" I said looking at him with tear filled eyes "-try to understand Finn, because I need you with me, and as much as you try to deny it, you need me too."


	6. Chapter 5- Back in the Game

He stood there for a few seconds just staring at me, after that he turned around and walked out of the room.

I sat myself in my recruit bed with my head in my hands and my elbows on my knees thinking '_What just happened? What did I just do?_'

'_Ok Katniss, snap out of it. No time to mope around. Do something!_'

I get up and see Cato on the other side of his room staring at me. Probably checking to see if I was crying, well, I'm not crying just really needing to blow off some steam.

"I wanna train."

"There's a recruit uniform on your bed. Get changed and we can go."

"There's no bathroom in here."

"Don't be a prude, change anyway, besides I'm also gonna change so you'll be alone. I'll use the bathroom don't worry."

That being said he picks up his uniform and goes into the bathroom.

* * *

Not two minutes later I hear a door closing as I'm tying my trousers, I'm still topless so I quickly put on a shirt before he could see anything, I then get up and put my jacket on turning to walk out.

"You done?"

"Yup, open the cage will ya'" I said popping the p.

"It's not a cage." He said as I was leaving the room.

"Am I watched 24/7?"

"Yes."

"Am I locked in?"

"Yes."

"Then it's a cage, pretty boy."

Weird, he actually chuckles at me.

We both step out of our room and there is Walker.

"Don't take this the wrong way dude, but I'm kinda sick of seeing your face today. Every time I do something bad happens."

"The sentiment is mutual and apparently until the end of today you have another babysitter."

"Oh him? I prefer the word goon."

"So instead of a personal babysitter you have a personal goon? Nice."

Walter smirks at me and I give him my own smirk back. He and Cato start speaking in hushed tone and honestly I'm sick of it.

"C'mon ladies get your asses moving I wanna train."

"I believe you still remember the way?"

"Of course, so shall we?"

I simply start walking towards the training area. _God I really need to punch something. _I start walking faster as I get there and as I do I practically skid to a halt. It's completely empty, everything in neat condition as if there weren't recruits training here merely hours before. I'd forgotten how incredibly _huge_ this whole place is.

Memories suddenly wash over me as I remember training here, joking around with Johanna and Finnick, just thinking about the way I used to be before all this thing with Peeta happened, I was always joking, making quips, I smile on my face that not even my years of my absolute misery of a life were able to take off.

I get down the three stairs and head directly for the punching bag and without even taping my knuckles I start hitting it with everything I have on my body, the sound of fists meeting the punching bag and my heavy breathing are the only things that can be heard throughout the room echoing back and forth between the walls. Before long my knuckles are split open, dropping spatters of blood on the ground and blood marks on the punching bag as I work out everything that happened in the past 24hours. Rue's death, waking up in Division, knowing if been implanted a kill chip, knowing i'd have to work again for Snow and the confrontation with Finnick. I faintly hear screams only to realize their my own as my punch get harder nearly breaking my hands as I punch and scream to my heart's content.

As I'm throwing another punch hands wrap themselves around my wrists and I'm pulled back into a warm, solid chest. I try breaking free of the vice-like grip and try kicking, punching anything to stop this imprisonment from lasting much longer and as I struggle I'm suddenly pushed up into a wall.

"Stop it Fire Girl unless you want me to hurt you."

Cato's warm breath ghosts over my face as he presses himself closer to me to stop me from struggling.

"Get off me! I'm calm ok? I don't need a babysitter." I hiss at him.

"Yeah that's why you split your knuckles open punching the bag right?"

Now that he mentions it I can feel the pain radiating from my hands but it's nothing compared to the injuries I've had or the pain I've had to withstand.

"Fine, you can still get off me. I'm clearly as calm as I'm gonna get."

He looks into my eyes for a couple of seconds seemingly measuring whether or not I'll do something but he makes up his mind and slowly back away from me releasing my wrists.

"You're going to have to go to the infirmary to get your hands cleaned and wrapped."

"Fine we'll go later."

"No, we go now, you've had enough of training for a day."

"No I didn't. You don't need to fuss over a booboo. I've had worse anyway." I quickly dismiss him trying to get back to my training.

"I don't care, I can't have you bleeding all over the place. When you got here it was spotless so we're gonna go and it's going to be now. Move it."

With that he grabs my harm and starts lumbering me to the infirmary.

"What about Walker?"

"He's coming with."

"Should I get used to this kind of behavior? All the physical contact? What are you a hugger?"

"Stop talking."

As we get to the infirmary he knocks on the door, _hard_, and a few seconds later a head pops out. Seeder.

Seeder Howell is the residency medic along with Chaff who is close friends with Haymitch.

Haymitch, just thinking about her former mentor sends a pang of sadness and anger coursing through her veins and suddenly she wants to be back to beating the crap out of the punching bag.

The door opens a little wider showing that we can come in but they haven't realized it's me yet with how Cato was holding me.

As Seeder closes the door and turns around seeing me there she practically jumps at me involving me in a comforting hug.

"We've missed you Katniss."

"Pretty sure you're the only one."

"Oh, don't be silly! Everyone misses you even though we know what you did." Having said that she looks away clearly uncomfortable with the topic.

"Katniss is that you?" And there is Chaff, _I was wondering where he was_.

"In the flesh."

And then comes another hug.

"What brought you in here this time?"

Thankfully they both know not to push the subject with Cato in such close proximity.

"Split my knuckles." I say showing them my hands.

"_Again_?" They say with perfect unison. I look down in embarrassment because it is true I've split my knuckles too many times to count.

They fix me up quietly and they send me away with words of goodbye and promise of visiting to take care of my hands.

As I was watching them wrap my fists carefully I was reminded of my mother that was a healer in my district and my little duck that even though she knew next to nothing on the matter tried to help.

I go to sleep that night knowing that if I keep thinking about my family they'll haunt my dreams but these days something always does. Peeta, Prim, Mom, Dad, people I've hurt and mostly people I've killed for Snow.

It never ends.

* * *

**A/N:** Please tell me what you think of the fic so far, good or bad I'm here to learn :)


	7. Chapter 6- The Recruit

I wake up in a flash, panic and fear coursing through my veins after the nightmare I've had. I don't scream out anymore, years in Division have taught me to be quiet, after all, who knows who could be waiting in the shadows searching for the slightest noise to hunt you down and slit your throat. My question isn't who anymore because I know exactly who is waiting to slit my throat.

I look over at my roomie to see he's still sleeping peacefully. I wonder if he has done even half the things I have for Division, the murders, the tortures, the 'interrogations'. For all I know he's never even been on a mission but I've seen his strength, felt it even, and I know that there is no doubt in my mind that if he wanted to he'd kill me he'd do so.

His usual hardened face is relaxed in his sleep making him look near angelic which is a ridiculous thought but one I cannot stop thinking about, then I remind myself of Peeta. Sweet lovable Peeta who always had a smile on his face and looked downright angelical anytime. He was to good for me. Where I was tainted he was pure and I loved him for it.

As I'm lost in my thoughts I don't even notice Cato waking up.

"Can't sleep Fire Girl?"

I shrug.

"Yourself?"

He shrugs.

"Do you think I could train?"

"It's 2a.m. Fire Girl."

"I know that. So, can you get me out of the cage?"

"Not a cage and fine, you have your uniform there."

When he gets up I can help but look at him, I mean, really look at him. Cato sleeps without a shirt on, just pants and I have to admit it is quite the view, modesty aside, his body looks like it's sculpted, or photoshoped, it's ridiculous.

I change while he goes into the bathroom and then we are off to the training room.

"Don't split your knuckles again, I can't keep rushing you to medical and then having to explain why you're all banged up."

"Yes sir."

"Don't call me sir."

"Yes mam'"

Out of the corner of my eye I can see him smiling. _Huh, the goon has a sense of humor. _

I can hear someone at the knife training station and quickly rush over trying to see who would be here at this hour.

Cato follows behind quietly knowing better than to interrupt.

I can see a girl, probably eighteen, trying to hit the marks yet failing, miserably. Her stance is all wrong and the motion she is making with the knife makes me believe she's barely even held a weapon. _New recruit_.

"You're doing it wrong." I say calmly as I approach her yet she swivels around pointing the knife at me.

"Stay back. I know who you are and I'll kill you if you come any closer."

_Uh, feisty._

"So they finally showed a picture of me? Nice to know new recruits are being warned and, by the way, if you're going to attempt killing me with that knife you'll have a lot to work on."

"I'm Katniss by the way."

"I know."

"And you are?"

"Clove."

"Now, Clove, would you mind telling me what you're doing here at 2a.m. practicing your knife throwing skills?"

"I would mind."

"C'mon. I'll help you get the center everytime."

"How?"

"By correcting your stance and your throwing motion but you better tell me why you're here cause I don't just go around offering help for people to improve their skills."

"They say that if I don't do well at knife skills I'm canceled."

"That's radical. Why?"

"If been here for two weeks and apparently I can't do anything and am a waste of space in Division." The way she says that with a resigned look on her face kind of kills me. I can't believe I'm actually helping a Division operative.

"Ouch. Who said that?"

"The trainer."

"Wait, is he tall, kind of buff with a crew cut?"

"That would be him."

"Screw him, he always does that. Throws you down, new or old recruits doesn't matter because he is so sad with his pathetic existence that he takes it out on other people."

"Did he do that to you?"

"Of course."

"How did he get to you, what did you do?"

"He talked about my family so I kicked his ass. Broke his tooth, kicked him in the balls and started going at him until the guards ripped me away from him and even then I said 'act like a bitch get slapped like a bitch' and walked away."

I'm openly smirking at the memory while Clover is staring at me as if I'd grown another head.

"You actually did that?" It's Cato who speaks instead of her and for a moment I forgot he was there.

"Of course. No one talks about my family, _no one_."

"Yeah I got that."

"Anyway Clover, I'll help you but to make sure you aren't 'canceled', the fancy word for murder around here, you'll have to talk to Alma. Make her invested in you, make yourself a project. God knows she loves those."

"How?"

"Were you an addicted?"

"How'd you know?"

"It may have been two weeks but you still look like you need a fix but don't worry it'll pass. Lemme guess cocaine?"

"Yeah, were you an addict?"

"Yup, my fix was Ketamine. K all the way."

"Anyway, with the Alma thing. You have to tell her your craving another fix because you are constantly remembering what got you here, we'll get to that later, and that sometimes you just feel like letting everything out. A few good words here and there and Alma will be invested in your well being in no time."

"Thank you. Why are you doing this? You don't even know me."

"Let's just say you remind me of someone. Now let's get your training started shall we?"

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the follows and **Mayci** thank you so much for the wonderful review :)

Read and Review!


	8. Chapter 7- Agreements

"You can't do that."

"Are you going to stop me?" I ask turning around facing Cato completely.

"Yes, I'm sure Snow wouldn't like you training a new recruit."

"I'm sure I wouldn't care."

"But he would. I don't want to force you but you know I will." He was looking deeply into my eyes and honesty laced his tone.

"Fine, tell him. If he doesn't agree tell him I won't fight and that I'll agree to have sessions with Alma twice a week."

I can't believe I'm doing this but I can't let anyone else die.

"Sessions?"

"He'll understand. It's something we've discussed before."

"Very well but I can't let you train her, at least until I get an okay from Snow."

"Just today, he'll never know."

"Fire Girl." I'm pushing it, I know it and he knows it.

"Just today. Just to give her some tips how to survive around here. Please Cato."

He looked between me and Clove until he made a decision.

"You have twenty minutes and I'm here the whole time." Now turning to Clove "And you never breath a word of this to anyone. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Well, go at it Fire Girl, your twenty minutes at ticking."

"Thank you." I speak in a more ushed tone hoping he knows I'm being sincere before turning around to face Clove again.

"Okay then. Here's the do's and don'ts of the game. Do, be on your watch every time you're with other people, especially trainers or recruits you thing have it out for you. Don't mess you the older recruits or the volatile ones. They'll get you on the ground in no time. You have to remember these people are being taught to hurt and kill. Be careful."

"When it comes to friends you should get some, allies are always a good thing, but _don't _get overly attached. I can't stress that enough."

"I won't make any friends."

"Before you can't or because you won't?"

"Because I don't want to."

"You may not want to but you will. You have to remember that these people here are just like you. They didn't ask for this, for any of it really, but just like you they are being forced. Besides making friends won't be the hard part, losing them will be."

"Okay, so I'll make friends is that the only thing I should do?"

"No. Start dropping the hints with Alma and start doing everything by the book, get to your classes earlier, show them you can train harder and you're set, at least for a little while."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"It will, I've know these people for years, I know how they work."

"Your twenty minutes are up."

"Okay. We're going to see Snow now."

"Now? It's the middle of the night!"

"So? He never leaves his office and when he does it's only about for three, four hours."

"How do you know all this?"

"I've told you. I've been here before, I know these people, their habits, everything."

"Okay then."

"Clover go to sleep, tomorrow we'll talk."

"Okay. Good night."

"Good night Clover."

I watch her disappear into the always before facing Cato.

"Shall we?"

"Let's go."

* * *

As we get to Snow's office I can tell Cato doesn't like the idea of bothering him in the middle of the night but frankly I'm too tired to care so I just knock repeatedly on the door.

"Yes." Comes a muffles answer from inside. I get in quickly, Cato trailing behind me.

"I want to make a deal."

"Ah, Katniss, my dear. What may I do for you?"

"I want to train a recruit. Clove."

"Absolutely not." Comes his quick response.

"Hear me out Snow. You know I can sweeten a deal."

"Very well. What are your terms?"

"We train at night so that it doesn't interrupt the normal 'classes', I teach her survival, weapons, anything but Cato is always there to supervise to see whether or not I'm doing something 'rebellious' _and_ here's the kicker, I'll agree to have sessions with Alma twice a week."

Snow looked impressed.

"Well, I do have to say you've won me over but you were always one to be smart. I do have to ask though, why? Why this recruit?"

"She reminds me of someone."

"Very well then but be warned that if I think there is something wrong or if anything happens, this little experiment of yours will be effectively terminated."

"Very well."

"Your sessions with Alma will begin tomorrow after I talk to her. I'm sure she'll be glad to have you again."

"I'm sure."

"You're dismissed."

I walk out of the room not looking back to even see if Cato if following I just go to 'my' room to think about what I just did.

I know no good could come of my 'sessions' will Alma. That woman enjoys studying other people _way _too much. Just thinking about some things she's done gives me chills.

Cato walks into the room and silently locks me in the cage trudging through the room to get to bed. He looks tired, he takes off his shirt and just lies down and I do the same just staring at the ceiling for a good ten minutes.

"Why did you agreeing to have sessions with Alma change the whole deal?"

I'm a bit startled by his voice. I thought he'd be asleep by now.

"Because he knows that it is not something I'd particularly enjoy."

"Why?"

"Because Alma's thing is to mess with peoples minds. To take a look under the hood to figure out what makes them tick and then study it or use it against them. She likes to know every secret you have and that was something I could never afford."

"Oh."

"You'll see soon enough."

* * *

**A/N:** Read and Review lovelies :)


	9. Chapter 8- The Thing You Love Most

_It was a typical spring day, flowers all over the place and a family was strolling through a meadow, the father and eldest daughter singing beautifully. It wasn't a big family but it was all they needed, they were happy that way and wouldn't change it for the world but fate as ways to screw people over. As they were returning to their home their eldest daughter, Katniss, asked if she could go ask her best friend to stop by for dinner, and her parents agreed already walking through the threshold saying their I love you's and to be safe and walking inside to start preparing dinner. The little girl went alone to her best friend's house skipping there, humming a tune her father had taught her. As she got there, Katniss asked if Gale would like to come over for dinner and she stayed over at his house for a bit playing because she was sure her parents wouldn't mind. When it was nearing dinner time she warned her best friend that they should get moving and was a bit surprised her parents hadn't said anything yet but she chalked it up to luck but luck had no place in what was to come._

_Both children saw it before they realized what it meant, there was a massive fire down the street and with unsteady breath the little girl started running, faster she'd ever run before and skidded to a halt in front of their house, tears already streaming down her face. Gale had already began running to get help._

_"__Daddy!" She screamed with everything she had in her little body and although her voice was a bit hoarse from the tears the word could be heard from every house in the street and it even reached the town square with its intensity._

_"__Mommy, Prim! Please anyone HELP them!"_

_She was preparing to go inside the house when she heard a voice, the beautiful voice of her father who had been singing beautifully what seemed mere minutes ago._

_"__Katniss don't come in here! Stay out sweetie! I LOVE YOU! Prim, your mom and I love you."_

_"__Daddy please!"_

_"__Katniss I'm trapped, I can't get out. Now you have to be my brave little girl and get through this. You have to be brave, live, for me."_

_And that was the last time she heard her father speak._

_She screamed with all she had for her daddy, Prim and mother but a part of her knew it was over yet she kept trying to get in the house, so much that a fireman had to hold her down until she calmed down but when he turned around she tried again but Gale was there and he gave her one of those big bear hugs, sat them down and wrapped his legs around her she wouldn't escape. Then the sobs came, bloody sobs that didn't stop for days because she had lost everyone she loved. Her whole family, gone._

Today she woke up screaming, an unusual occurrence but when she dreams about their deaths she can't contain the bloody screams that rip through her throat. She touched her face to calm down and realized it was streaked with tears, warm salty tears that filled her face and eyes and left them puffy.

She looked over to Cato's side to see if maybe the scream was just in the dream but no such luck; he was wide awake looking at her with quizzical eyes.

"What happened?"

"Nightmare. Open the door so that I can go to the bathroom. Please."

"Okay."

He got up, opened the door and I ran into the bathroom. I needed to clear my head, take a shower work through my problems and that is not something I'd like to do in front of Cato.

The water was hot and it helped ease my sore muscles and my jumbled mind yet it was over far too soon. I was trying to find clothes to get dressed but I could only find Cato's clothes which were far to big on me. One of his shirts nearly reached my knees and I decided to go with that seeing that whenever I trying to dress his pants they'd end up polled at my feet.

I walk out of the bathroom to see him sitting in his bed, elbows on his knees, waiting for me and them he looks over a gives a double take at seeing me wearing one of his shirts but still silently leads me to my cage and locks me up again.

All I can hope for is that my family doesn't plague my dreams again. At least today.


	10. Chapter 9- Sessions

Morning came too soon after being asleep without more nightmares but the bitch of nightmares was still to come, I had a session with her.

"Morning Fire Girl."

"I do have a name y'know."

"I like calling you that."

"Because you thing it comes with some semblance of distance in case I try to do something and you have to kill me. It won't work." I state matter of factly because I know it to be true for I have tried it many times.

"Get up. You have to get ready for you session."

I do so mutely, arguing will get me nowhere. I get dressed and am let out of the cage to brush my teeth, eat something and we're off.

Cato knocks on the door and I'm slowly inching towards the next hallway but unfortunately he notices and holds my arm. A gesture that is supposed to be trapping yet gives a small sense of comfort as if he is anchoring me. God I'm messed up.

Lost in my musings I don't hear the clicking of her high-heals but I do see her opening the door, there stands Alma Coin, in-house psychiatrist, interrogator and, as she likes to say it, person to come to in case of anything.

She leads us silently into the room then sits in her chair looking at me and Cato.

"Please Katniss sit." She nods her head to the sofa in front of her and I do as I'm told albeit begrudgingly.

"And you, Cato, I'm aware that you have to be here for this but please withdraw yourself to that corner over there, I won't need someone breathing down my neck. You'll still be able to listen to what we discuss but I'm warning you now that if you interfere with any of this you will be punished. If I require anything from you I'll say so. On this session and the ones to come."

"Understood."

Cato goes into the corner and Alma turns to me.

"Katniss."

"Alma."

"How have you been?"

"Fine. Yourself?"

"Lovely. I don't have a want of anything here in Division which boggles me why you left." Having said that she gets up. _The nerve of that woman_.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Katniss. I asked you why you left."

"Because you killed the man I loved!"

"I did no such thing. You did that by your actions to defy Division. The people who held your hand. You turned your back on every single one of us the second you chose to be with that boy."

"He has a name!"

"He _had _a name."

"_Enough_. Whatever it is you want to do just get it over with."

"Oh Katniss I didn't plan an agenda."

"Right, I'm sure. You have an agenda for _everything_. You are the queen of secret agendas."

"Katniss I never have an agenda when it comes to the well being of my recruits." The way she is smiling at me indicates the complete opposite, not like I didn't know better.

"I can see that talking, at least today, will get me nowhere so I'm going to take a different approach."

"So, what's it gonna be? Knives, needles, electroshock?"

"No, nothing like that."

"You won't get me to talk."

"I don't want you to talk, just watch and listen."

She pulls out a screen from one of the drawers and gets a remote.

"Cato?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to need you to sit by Katniss' side in case _something _happens."

"Very well."

He comes to sit by me. _This is gonna be bad._

"The Inquisitor uh? This is gonna hurt."

"You have no idea."

She turns to the screen and fiddles with some cables while she talks.

"You know a young recruit of ours has done a lot of talking and right now, I just want you to listen." She turns the screen on and I can see that it's a debrief I had with Alma a few years back.

She had asked me about Peeta, what he was to me and I had lied. Said that I was doing it for the cover, that he was nobody because no one would believe the girl Division had created was single and that she had to understand that everything I did was in service to Division.

"We were always truthful with you about the rules here. Were you truthful with us?"

"I can tell you something true right now."

"Why don't you hold on to that thought? We're about to get to the best part."

She switches to another video one that had me and Peeta in bed in his house, me telling him that I had some trouble here and that I couldn't stay and Peeta saying that he's expected to just drop everything, get away from here and start a family somewhere else, somewhere new and just accepting it gladly. Embracing me and telling me he loved me and how he'd love to and when should we start. Alma stops the video there. I had tears streaming down my face by now.

"How could you? That was his _home_."

"Yes I guess you are right. We should have just trusted you." She replies sardonically. She continues even though I turn my face away no longer wanting to look at her. "We were the only real family you had and you betrayed us."

"You know this is really just the first of many interesting moments spent at the service of Division. Let's look at another." I finally look at her.

"_Stop!_" Tears were brimming my eyes and everything seemed blurry but I wasn't about to show her anymore weakness.

"I never lied to you Alma that was just my identity. You were _never_ my family."

"We clothed you, fed you, taught you how to protect yourself."

"You taught me how to kill and then you forced me to do it."

"Katniss if it's a question of who sinned first we can always go back to the girl on death row. You were a killer before you came to us."

I know she is right but that is not something I like to think about so I get up.

"Am I allowed to leave?" I say through gritted teeth.

"Of course Katniss. I'll see you again in two days. Until then I believe you know your way back."

I don't say anything else merely walk away somewhat comforted at knowing that Cato is right behind me making our way back.

This was only the first of many but I can't help but thinking that the worst was still to come.

* * *

**A/N:** Please tell me what you think of the fic so far it would help immensely.


	11. Chapter 10- Cato's POV

No matter how many years I've been in Division I've only met Alma Coin twice. Once when I first came here when I was eight and when I got my 'career test' five years ago when I turned eighteen. Basically her seeing whether or not I was balanced mentally and seeing how my psyche worked. I clearly passed but in both times the woman had sent a chill through my body, I wasn't scared but intimidated. There was something about her eyes that screamed ruthless and seeing her in action today showed me what she is willing to do.

My mentors, both Brutus and Enobaria, had told me about Alma and later told me of the relationship she had with Katniss, how they were in some levels, the surrogate mother and child for each other. Therefore I didn't think Coin would be too heartless, but I was wrong, she had no trouble pulling the 'dead lover' card and seeing Katniss crying somewhat pulled at my heart strings, something I was sure couldn't be right yet seeing those tear filled eyes that are usually so strong did something to me.

I locked her in her 'cage', as she insists calling it, and went to have a talk with both my mentors.

"Ah Cato, come right in, sit down. What is it that you wanted to talk with us?"

"You know that I have been assigned a new mission right?"

"Yes, but Snow wouldn't tell us what it was about." Enobaria replied confused as to why Snow would keep such a thing from them both.

"I have to guard someone."

"That's it? Boy, if you are having troubles with that then we trained you wrong." Brutus sits down on the couch next to Enobaria with a drink in hand.

"Brutus shut up. Who is it you're guarding?"

"Katniss Everdeen."

"What?"

They say in unison, or at least try to seeing that Brutus practically spit his drink right out while saying it.

"Katniss Everdeen. The Girl On Fire."

"Boy we know who she is. One of the best and one hell of a girl."

"You know her?" I had no idea they could know her. For all I know they only trained the Careers.

"Of course we do, or did you thing we only trained you?" He says laughing.

"No of course not but I only thought you trained Careers. And what do you mean _'one hell of a girl'_?"

"Exactly what I meant. She's not like the rest. She's good."

"Good?"

"Yes good, she still has her humanity, her heart, even after all of this and it was a shame to hear what happened."

"Yes it was. She was such a nice girl. Funny too." Enobaria was adding to the pile.

"But Cato why did you want to talk to us about it?"

"I'm having trouble keeping things compartmentalized."

"So, in short, you're starting to like her?"

"No, well yes, well, I'm liking the person she is and she is not the traitor Snow described. He said she would try to manipulate me, try to escape again yet all she has done so far is being complacent and throwing herself under the bus for some new recruit."

"That sounds like Katniss." He says then taking a sip of his new glass of whiskey.

"Well it was bound to happen eventually."

"What do you mean Enobaria?"

"I mean that it's hard not to like someone like Katniss. She's brave, selfless, kind hearted. Much like yourself before all of your training. It was bound to happen. She reminds you of what you _used_ to be. _Good_."

_I'm really starting to hate that word._

"Are you saying I'm not 'good' anymore?"

"Not like you used to be but that is normal Cato, everyone loses a bit of themselves when they get here. Some lose it completely."

"Well what should I do about it?"

"Honestly we don't know, we've never had that problem before but we also never had to guard someone like her."

"Try not to get to attached."

"I've tried that she point blank told me she knew what I was doing and to quit it because it doesn't work to try to 'keep a semblance of distance'" a smirk a bit remembering it.

"Ah that girl. Too smart for her own good."

"She was one of our finest. Much like yourself Cato. Didn't you ever wonder who beat your record of long distance shooting? That was Katniss in her first year while it took you two to get your score." Brutus is openly smiling now eager to rub it in my face.

"Has she talked to her mentor yet?"

"No why?"

"Haymitch must want to know what's going on but I can only imagine the damage that girl will do if she has her hands on him. Intentionally or not he was the one to hunt her down."

"What do-" I'm interrupted by a beeping in my pocket.

"I have to go. Snow wishes to see me."

"Ok, go ahead. Oh and Cato, don't tell Snow anything about this. Good luck."

"Thanks and besides, I'm not that stupid."

I'm walking through corridors trying to get to Snow's office possibilities of why he'd want to see me going through my brain. I'm fairly positive he doesn't know about my liking of Katniss but that is all I can think about.

I knock on the door twice before letting myself in.

"Cato, my boy, how is our little fireball doing?"

"I'm thinking well sir."

"Good, good. I'm sure you're wondering why I called you in here."

"Indeed sir I am."

"Well I assure you it wasn't to talk about the weather. Here is a tablet that is filled with information about Miss Everdeen. Some of it necessary other more so that you know what you are dealing with. There are video and audio files, pictures, debriefs anything you require knowing and more. That is everything we know about Miss Everdeen."

"Thank you sir, that will help my task immensely."

"You're welcome my boy. You're dismissed."

I walk back to mine and Katniss' room only to find her asleep but it doesn't seem to be a restful sleep. She's thrashing wildly and there are tears streaming down her face.

Making a split second decision that I don't even bother questioning I throw the tablet one the bed, unlock the door and walk in sitting at the side of her bed shaking her to wake up calling her name.

She suddenly opens her eyes that are instantly filled to the brim in tears and she does something that completely bewilders me. She latches on to me in a hug, her arms trying to find purchase on anything and settling on my shirt, her head resting on my chest where my heart is beating wildly, and, without a second thought I put my arms around her protectively as if shielding her from the world, rocking her back and forth whispering words of comfort in her ear. After a couple of minutes she falls back asleep. I can feel the change in her breathing and I lay her down on the tucking her in making her as comfortable as possible after wiping the tear tracks off her face.

I lock the door again and step into the bathroom looking at myself in the mirror. My crumpled shirt, the wet spot were underneath my heart is still beating at a staccato rhythm and all I could think was

_Where the hell have I just gotten myself into?_

* * *

**A/N:** Sooo, what do you think? I'm thinking of making a Cato POV every ten or so chapters, more if you want :)

What do you think? Drop a review lovelies!


	12. Chapter 11- Training and Sparing

_Just a little thing before you read. In this fic Beetee will be about 24/26 years-old. **Carry on**._

* * *

After returning to my room I don't remember much, not even falling asleep. I remember Cato leaving the room and that was it. Horrible nightmares plagued me again. My family, Peeta, Alma.

I distinctly remember the feeling of being held, something that hasn't happened in a very long time but I push it away thinking it is merely my mind playing tricks on me, that the loneliness is finally getting to me but I brush it all off merely thinking that today I'll meet Clove again and I'll help someone. Help someone _survive_.

It is just after 10a.m. which means that the recruits will be finished with their morning lessons in half an hour then having two hours to do as they please before being required for lunch.

I get up, stretch a bit and look at my roomie that still seems to be asleep.

I tap on the glass twice and he is instantly awake.

"What's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong, just wondering if you could open this up for me to take a bath and get ready for the day."

"It's still early."

"It's 10a.m. it's not that early." He looks as if he wants to argue but apparently gives up. There are circles under his eyes that weren't there the night before. Maybe he didn't sleep much.

"Fine."

He gets up to open the door, dragging his feet a bit.

"Good morning." I say as I walk past him giving him a slight smile.

"Good morning. Are you in a good mood?" He's assessing me weirdly by now as if I've gone insane just by saying good morning.

"It's the most rest I've had in ages. I remember having nightmares then in the middle of the night, peace. No nightmares, no anything. Just a blank slate." And it is true what I'm telling him, this is the most rest I've had in years. Not even Peeta could stop the nightmares but I guess it must have been all those years of not really sleeping that caused me to sleep for nearly ten hours straight.

"Do you get them a lot? The nightmares I mean."

"Every night. That's why I sleep in one hour timetables, for me it's a blessing if I get to sleep two hours straight without having to wake up."

He looks shocked at my slight confession and honestly so am I, so much that I practically run into the bathroom.

After having taken my shower and gotten dressed I walk out of the bathroom to see Cato sitting in his bed looking at a tablet that I'm pretty sure he didn't have before.

"What have you got there roomie?"

"Roomie? Seriously?" He peels his eyes away from the tablet to look at me smirking.

"Yup. Now what's up with the gizmo?"

"It's a tablet you know. I believe you've seen one before."

"Of course I have but I hadn't seen it before on you. Is it new?"

"Yes." His eyes go back to the gizmo.

"Snow gave it to you?"

"Yes."

"Is it about me?"

"Don't you know? Everything is these days."

"Ha ha goon, aren't you funny." I deadpan while moving around the room.

"Here, catch."

I turn around just in time to catch the apple that was coming straight for my face.

"What the hell?"

"I believe it's called breakfast." That stupid smirk is still on his face but I have to say it looks good on him, better that those stone faced looks he usually wears.

Right now, me and him, relaxed, simply talking is nice. I think I'm more relaxed with him than I've been with other people, supposed friends, which is absurd considering I should feel trapped being in the same room with the one that is keeping me from leaving this horrible place, but no, I feel relaxed. _I'm pathetic, am I really that desperate for human interaction?_ Apparently so.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"Train Clove."

"Now?"

"Yes, she is probably getting off her morning classes now."

"I'm ready let's go. Do you even know where she is?"

"Of course."

I lead us through a bunch of corridors finally reaching the computer lab where all recruits have left except for one. Clove.

"I knew it." I whisper quietly to Cato.

"How?"

"She's trying to be better remember?"

"Yo, Clover!" I yell to make sure she realizes I'm here but another voice speaks up instead of hers.

"Katniss?"

"Nerd?"

"It's still Beetee ya'know."

"Nerd suits you better."

"Sure thing _kitty_."

"Jerk. Nerd is _way_ better than kitty!"

He's coming closer to me.

"I've missed you kitty."

"Aw, I've missed you too nerd. Gimme a huggle."

He greedily accepts my offer and gives me a giant bear hug.

"Huggle? Really?"

"Now don't play cool on me now nerd just because there are people watching."

"Right" He steps out of the hug and turns to both me, Cato and Clove the last two looking like they've seen an alien "What are you doing here?"

"Came back to get my recruit."

"That one?"

"Yes. Why?"

"She sucks at computer science she has to do some overtime."

"C'mon nerd! Don't be that way!"

"She has to or she won't get it right."

"Maybe you just teach wrong."

"I taught you didn't I?"

"Well I'm an excellent student and have done some hacking before so it wasn't all that impressive. Stop taking all the credit. I'll help her."

"Clover get over here."

"It's Clove."

"I like Clover. Now sit down and bring up the chat box."

She does as she is told and brings up a chat box. "Do you know how to encrypt one?"

"Sort of?"

"Well don't worry. I'm here to help anyway right?"

That was half an hour spent teaching her how to encrypt a chat box and how to hack small companies to put her up to speed on the other recruits, maybe a little more advanced to give her an edge.

"So let's go to the training rooms. Bye nerd! Visit me!" I start walking a bit briskly wanting to get to the training rooms, computer science is a necessary skill but fighting and knowing how to deal with the enemy is much more important.

"Won't they be full?"

"Oh my dear Clover, I have a training room of my own. Remember I'm a deranged traitor."

"Oh." Her face kind of falls at that and I can't help but laugh.

"Calm down kid! It's a joke, a sick one but a joke nonetheless. Though I do get a training room when the recruits are still training."

I keep walking till we get to the training room. It's not nearly as fancy as the one the recruits use but it's decent with some mats lying around, targets and tons of weapons it'll do just fine.

"Tada. There it is. Every time you're not having a class, sleeping or eating you'll be here on in the other one training ok?"

"That is _a lot_ of time."

"I know. Wanna life gotta commit."

"Okay so where should we start."

"I think knives. You?"

"Knives are cool with me."

We go over to the weapon rack and both take a couple of knives. I keep them in the waistband of my pants while Clove keeps holding her own in her hand. Cato is standing right beside us, seemingly deciding whether or not it's safe to have me handling knives, or weapons, at all.

"Okay, the basics. Throw a knife at that target."

She does so and just like last time she fails miserably.

"God, enough, that wall did nothing to you. Your throwing stance is all wrong no wonder you keep stabbing the poor wall. Here look."

I throw one of my knives and it hits the center perfectly then turn to Clove again.

"See. Now I want you to try to imitate my posture as much as possible and then throw the knife, I'll be perfecting your movements but let's see how you do."

"Okay."

She gets into a similar stance as my own and throws the knife. It sticks to the outer rings but it's still pretty good for someone who was hitting the wall five minutes ago.

"Great. See that if you correct your stance you throw better."

I kept correcting her until she could hit a bullseye on her own and after that is like she has been handling a knife for years hitting the bullseye in every target.

"Wow Clover! That's awesome. You're getting real good at knives, think you can do something else like close quarters combat?"

"Uhm, I don't really know about that Katniss I'm not very strong."

"That's something you don't have to worry about. You don't have to be buff" At that I kind of cup Cato's bicep "to hit someone where it hurts." I slap his back and walk over to the training mats waiting for them both to join me.

"Clove have you ever fought someone?"

"Yeah couple of people. Drug addicts mostly and the occasional high school bitch."

"Ok. Come at me."

"What?"

"Come at me. Try to take me down. You can hit me all you want, do as if you were fighting someone else. Oh and don't worry about bruising, I'll only hit were in can be covered."

"I'm not so sure Katniss, I'm not really comfortable-"

"Okay. Cato, you think you can spar with me?"

"You sure?"

"Of course. Clover has to see how it's done."

He steps on the mat as Clove gets off and squares his shoulders.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

He comes at me and I easily dodge his attack punching him in the ribs, he grunts but shows no other signs of discomfort turning around to face me again. We spar for a couple more minutes forgetting Clove completely and when I am thinking I can take him down he fakes a left and catches my arm as I was trying to avoid him, turning me around and landing us both on the mat him standing directly on top of me.

I can feel his warm breath on my face and I can't take my eyes off his own pale blue ones that are looking directly into my own- _I never noticed he had such beautiful eyes until now_- when we hear a cough coming from besides us.

Cato quickly gets off me and dusts himself off, then offering his hand to me, which I take.

"So, Clover, that is how you spar someone."

"Pretty sure I'm not going to have all that sexual tension with whoever _I_ spar with." She grumbles quietly under her breath yet I still hear her and can't help but flush hoping Cato didn't hear.

"Okay, it's your turn now."

Me and Clove spar for a little while and even though she isn't quite there yet she will be. A couple more hours and she'll be good enough to take someone down. We say our goodbyes and we part for now. There is still the graveyard shift, I'll work with her a little more then.

Cato and I make our way to our bedroom but make a slight detour to get some food for ourselves seeing that I can't come near many recruits and the cafeteria is full of them.

As we get to our room Cato locks me up in my cage and goes to sit in his own bed as I do the same, we are eating quietly until I look up to see him looking at me. He looks away and gets his tablet fiddling with it for a bit, which reminds me that he never actually said what it was for, just that Snow had given it to him and that it was about me.

That leaves an uneasy feeling in my stomach because I know that whatever it is, it surely isn't good for me if Snow's behind it.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the waiting but I hope you like the chappie! Read and Review lovelies :)


	13. Chapter 12- Lost Girl

We end our impromptu lunch and just sit around looking at the walls or in Cato's case reading something on that damn tablet while I was the idiot that stares at freaking walls.

"Doing some light reading are you?"

"What?" He was so focused on that damn thing he didn't even hear me.

"I asked if you were reading."

"I am."

"About me?"

"Yes, actually, I am. I have to say you are quite the interesting subject. Everything here is detailed to a fault."

"Don't trust everything you read."

"And why shouldn't I?"

"Because these people don't know a damn thing about me."

"Actually they seem to know a lot. Everything really."

"Believe whatever you want but just don't think for a second that just because you're reading that you'll know the first thing about me."

He doesn't talk anymore and neither do I. What more is there to say, really, nothing. Nothing at all. _And I'm rambling_. _Great_.

* * *

Two hours pass and still nothing, I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm bored, like actually out of my mind bored and Cato seems to be as entertained as he was two hours ago.

"I'm bored."

"So? What do you want me to do about it?" He takes his eyes off the tablet to look at me.

"I don't know, entertain me. Aren't you supposed to be my babysitter?"

"So what's it going to be Fire Girl? Babysitter or goon?"

"What, can't you multi-task?"

"Shut up and do something I don't have to entertain you."

"But you could."

"But I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Because I don't care."

"Can you at least give me a book?"

He sighs exasperated. _Tough luck buddy_.

He goes out the room and comes back ten minutes later with a book.

"God what took you so long?"

"Shut up and take the damn book." He opens the cage and hands it to me then locks it again and goes back to his chair picking up the tablet one more.

I turn the book over in my hands reading the title '_Peter Pan_' by _J. _

God I love this book. Not _loved_ but love. This book has been one of my favorites since I was a little girl and could barely read. The cover of the book is very much warn just like my own and for a second a thought crosses my mind that maybe this is my book but it couldn't be. I had left it in Division and I'm sure Alma wouldn't keep something like this, right?

I had to make sure, so I went to the first blank page and right there for all to see was the black script my father had written had those years ago.

'**_To my brave little girl. The only one I know that instead of wanting to be Wendy wanted to be either a Lost Girl or a pirate so that she could have all the fun. Neverland awaits Katniss_**'

A single tear runs down my cheek remembering the times when my father would read this to me as a child and would play with me when I pretended to be a Lost Girl fighting a pirate.

_I'm a true Lost Girl now_.

"Are you okay?"

I look up to see two concerned blue eyes trained directly on my own.

"I'm fine, but anyway, it's not like you care right?"

"I'm serious."

"I'm fine goon."

"Look it's about time to meet Clove again. Do you want to get going?"

"Sure. Got nothing better to do anyway." I get up and walk to my door which he unlocks and leads me out of the room to meet Clove for a second time today.

As I get to the training center I can't help but go to the punching bag and as I'm getting reading to give a punch Cato's voice comes from behind me.

"You should wrap your hands. Wouldn't want to go to the infirmary again because you were careless."

I turn around to see him close, _far too close_, holding hand wraps.

"Thanks." I take them from him and turn away wrapping my hands in silence and when they are done the punching begins.

Just like last time the only thing that could be heard around the room was the resonating of my punches on the bag. My punches started getting heavier, me hitting the bag with more force every time which made my hands throb until a cool hand stopped them.

Surprise, surprise, it was Cato.

"What now? I'm not bleeding all over the place am I?"

I won't admit that his cold hand his soothing on my fists.

"No, but Clove's here. I thought you'd actually want to give her the lessons you talked about." I scowl at him and turn away to face Clove with a slight smile on my face.

"Hey Clover. Sorry about that, didn't hear you coming."

"It's okay. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. I've had worse anyway."

"That isn't very soothing."

"Do you want to train or do you want to talk?"

"Train but-"

"No buts. Lets train."

We spend two hours training. Knives, hand-to-hand combat, the normal until I deemed Clove fit enough to go to bed, a thing for which she thanked me, saying she hadn't had a day this tiring in ages.

While she was concerned about sleeping I was concerned about avoiding talking to Cato for as long as possible. I allowed him to see me vulnerable and that is going to come back to bite me in the ass.

It always does.


	14. Chapter 13- Curiosity

_Please see the A/N at the bottom. Thank you. Carry on._

* * *

It's time for my session with Alma again, I'm not nervous, or scared, anymore. Just anxious. With everything that's going on Snow might be calling me up to do my 'missions for my country' soon and that is not something I'm looking forward to.

Cato comes to open the 'cage' and bring me to her office. He and I haven't talked since yesterday and I'm glad for it. I have to keep my distance from him, everyone really, getting attached is something I can't afford.

I setting myself for failure on that one really, sharing a room with him, making jokes, training Clove. I'm already attached. _What's wrong with me?_

We get to her office and Cato knocks on the door and just like last time he goes to stand in the corner when I'm left to sit on the couch in front of Alma.

"Hello Katniss. How've you been?"

"Since we last talked two days ago? Fine." _Sarcasm. Awesome._

"Yes. Well, you have been busy training a new recruit, that must be tiring."

"Nothing I can't handle."

"So let me get this straight. Training a new recruit that you are trying to save doesn't even faze you while seeing an old book makes you cry? Something I'm sure you regret doing."

I grind my teeth together. I knew it was going to bite me in the ass.

"I didn't cry. You know I'm not that sentimental."

"Oh, but we both know you are and don't blame Cato for this, I asked. I was also the one that asked for him to give that book to you. I was hoping for nothing less Katniss. It showed your greatest strength and weakness. Your heart. Even after all of this you still care."

She is looking at me with a cold calculating look, something most recruits have to get used to when they get their sessions. She is trying to figure me out.

"I shed a tear over a book I had before my shit storm of a life, it doesn't mean anything Alma."

"Maybe, but your fathers writing on it sure does. What was it again? _My brave little girl_. Adorable really."

Hearing her talking about my father is something unusual. She'd never particularly brought up my father or the writing on the book even when she got it for 'safe keeping' why now? Then I realize where she is getting at. She wants to hurt me and knows that my family is a sure way to do it but there is also something else. Curiosity.

"Are you really going there? First Peeta now my family?"

"Those are the things that upset you the most aren't they. I am merely trying to help you overcome them."

"Overcome them my ass. You wanna hit where it hurts."

"That is simply collateral damage."

"I'm sure."

"Let's get back on the topic. The only time we discussed your family was very vague. I'd like to know more Katniss."

She crosses her knees and holds her hands together looking at me intently.

"What do you want to know? No, actually I should just ask you what you already know."

"Very well. I know of your father, your mother, your little sister, how they were, what they did, their names, and the way they died."

"So you know everything, no use in me telling you something you already know."

"Wrong Katniss. I wasn't there, I couldn't see them, know them. There are things not even I know, but you are going to help me with that."

Alma gets up and goes to her desk picking something up from one of the drawers. A syringe.

I get up and try to walk away, run away, when I'm crushed into a large chest while muscular arms encircle me, effectively trapping me.

"No, let go! Cato let go! Do you know what she'll do to me?! Please!" I was screaming by now while he remained calm and whispered in my ear.

"Calm down. She won't hurt you."

"Yes she will."

And that was the last word I said before Alma shot me with whatever was in that syringe.

The world went black and I could no longer feel strong arms surrounding me.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the late updates and short chapters. School has been getting in the way :c

But I promise that the next chappie will be extra long and perhaps with someone else's POV _*wink*_

I hope you've been enjoying the story so far and just want to say my thanks to the wonderful people who have reviewed my humble fanfiction.

**Big huggles to Mayci, Liv Marques and anyaandsolomon97****!**

The three people that have reviewed my little ff and gave me support to go on with it because if anyone here knows that when at least some people read your ff and follow, favourite, and such, it is really hard to never see a review, at least saying whether or not you've liked it. Well I just wanted to thank these amazing people for the reviews :)

Read and Review lovelies!

_By the way read my new fic **E**_**_ph__e__m_**_**eral**. It's not like this one, whole different thing but I'm trying my hand at it. Hope you like it :)_


	15. Chapter 14- Resistance

**A/N:** If you've seen/read Divergent imagine that it's like when they are taking their aptitude test to figure out in what faction they belong in. _Remember that_.

* * *

"Very well Cato, lay her on the couch. I have some things to do before getting started"

I go to put her in the couch while Alma disappears somewhere and am stuck looking at her for five minutes. Her long brown hair, those fiery eyes that are now closed, supple lips. I'm lost in my thoughts of Katniss when I hear a cough coming from my right. _Alma_.

"Oh, don't mind me. It's completely normal to be smitten with her she's beautiful. Many people have been where you are right now." She's smiling at me and just looking at her sends a chill down my spine.

"I'm not smitten. That's childish and unreasonable."

"If you say so. Pick her up and carry her to the infirmary, we have things to do."

I do as I'm told but can't help but ask.

"What are you going to do to her?"

"You'll see."

She looks at Katniss once more before turning on her heels and walking away.

* * *

The infirmary is deserted, there is only one doctor that I have never seen before and a lot of expensive looking material.

There is a big screen on one of the walls and a dentist's chair looking kind of thing. Next to it there are heart rate monitors and several other things that I have never seen in my life.

"Lay her here please." The doctor asks pointing to the chair.

I lay Katniss down and he starts plugging things to her, electrodes to her head, an IV and places the heart monitor's wrist band on her and immediately you can see her heart strumming in the monitor.

"Why the TV?"

As I ask that the doctor looks at me, acting as if it was a norm to know why there was a TV in an infirmary, then again maybe it isn't for the patient but for the doctor to have fun.

"I find that it is easier to show than to tell. You'll see soon enough."

_That was a waste of an answer_. I turn around to find Alma standing behind me. I didn't even hear her approaching. She turns to the doctor.

"Is she ready?"

"Yes. Everything is set and ready to go."

Alma makes her way to Katniss' sleeping form and picks up a syringe spilling the green liquid in to the IV.

"What is that?"

"Nothing you should concern yourself with." She doesn't even look at me but leans further and speaks to Katniss as if she'd hear her. _She's out cold_.

"Now Katniss, I just have some questions to ask you."

She looks at the doctor and nods her head once and the man goes to the TV and turns it on. It continues black, no image on it, which is until Alma speaks again.

"You have secrets Katniss, you have been keeping them from me. I want you to think about what those secrets are, to think and imagine them in your mind as objects you can see and hear."

The screen comes to life and it shows Fire Girl in some sort of apartment while storm clouds start gathering outside her window, she takes a step forward and everything shatters, sending shards to her while she tries to shield her face.

"Wake up."

As just like that Katniss opens her eyes, yet they are not the same, they're unfocused looking straight ahead.

"Subject is conscious and fully under the influence of the venom."

"Good, it's preferable when the subject is lucid. Instead of hearing and seeing fragments you see the whole picture, hear every word."

"What is that?" The green fluid slowly making its way to her veins is making me sick.

"Tracker Jacker venom can be used for many things Cato. When injected with the certain amount, the venom has an interesting side effect, patients experience a sort of waking dream-like state, most people replay traumatic life events or see visions representing their deepest fears or under the right circumstances they can see visions I suggest them."

"Katniss is hiding something ever since she came to us six years ago and I'm intent on finding out what."

"By taking a crowbar to her subconscious."

"Division agents don't get to keep secrets. _Not from me_."

She turns to Katniss once more.

"Katniss I want you to imagine yourself walking down a long corridor, it seems familiar, you've been here before."

The image on the TV shows Katniss in one of Division's many corridors.

"You are looking for something, something you've hidden. You've hidden it very well but it's not safe anymore. People are coming to steal it. You have to find it and move it."

Katniss starts running, searching until she finds a little girl no older that ten years-old.

"You're-"

"I don't like this place. I want to go home."

She goes closer to the little girl.

"What are you doing here?"

"You put me here."

"This is not a safe place. People are looking for you. I have to get you out."

She starts running towards a door but when she opens it there's an abyss there. They step away and there are flashlights filtering through the doors.

She tries to calm the little girl, telling everything will be okay but the girl straightens her shoulders and says with all certainty.

"No. It's her, she's coming, and you can't stop her."

"Listen I know a secret way out."

Then they take off again Katniss urging the little girl to run faster, so much that she actually speaks up from the chair.

"C'mon, keep up. C'mon."

"Who is the little girl?" The doctor asks Alma.

"I don't know, it could be a relative, family, a friend, someone she saw on the street. What you have to understand is that the people in the dream are merely the projection of the dreamer. Their hopes, their fears, their secrets. What I have to understand is what those people mean."

Katniss speaks up again.

"We have to run, this way hurry."

"Calm down Katniss, there is no need to run. I'm right here. Now tell me, who's with you?"

"We have to find a place to hide. This way, hurry."

"Why are you hiding a little girl? Who is she?"

"We have to run."

"Now Katniss I want you to find a safe place. Somewhere you feel secure."

The screen shows her in the training room and she stops running hiding behind a stack of training mats when they hear feet shuffling.

"C'mon, get down." Katniss is pushing the little girl to the floor in case anyone sees her.

"I don't think it's safe here."

"Calm down. Take it easy."

They're both looking in the middle of where the training mats are stacked together until someone pulls on Katniss' ankle. A man.

He doesn't seem familiar, I've seen footage of Peeta and that isn't it. He looks taller, brown hair, grey eyes, he could be Katniss' brother on physical appearance alone.

She tries to run away but the man cradles her face in between his hands making soothing motions. Confusion is on Katniss' face momentarily but then realization dawns on her.

"Gale?" He puts his fingers to her lips, telling her to be silent.

Alma interrupts.

"Gale? Who's Gale?"

"He wants to escape."

"Katniss, who is Gale?"

She doesn't answer her and I can see Alma is getting frustrated at not knowing who the boy is.

The three of them start running towards something in Katniss' mind.

"Her heart rate seems elevated. That doesn't seem normal." The doctor interrupts her.

"Nothing is normal. She's fighting me. I keep hitting these roadblocks her subconscious has built. Katniss why are you running?"

"I need to keep up."

"No, you don't. You have to slow down."

"Where almost there. We have to go on."

"No, I'm not afraid of her."

In the screen they've come to a big clear area where they slow down when suddenly a lot of agents stand behind them and the boy sacrifices himself and starts fighting them all telling Katniss and the little girl to run.

As they are running the little girl speaks up.

"He always said you can't trust other people."

"I never believed that."

"She's coming!"

"Listen, I won't let Alma hurt you."

She herself speaks out loud.

"I won't let Alma hurt you."

"She shouldn't be aware of what I'm doing." Alma looks at the doctor.

They screen starts shaking has if an earthquake was happening and her heart rate picks up.

"What did you do?" I speak up for the first time, and in my opinion I've been quiet long enough. "You made it worse."

Katniss starts heaving, her breathing rapid and her heart rate picking up even further.

"You said you could control this." The doctor is trying to figure something out with Alma but my eyes are glued to both Katniss and the screen.

In the screen Katniss crawls under the bed and on the other side she's again in some kind of apartment. She goes to a drawer and takes out a gun, stepping out of the room she sees a guy there.

"Hey sleepy head. Ready for breakfast?"

The actual Katniss speaks drawing Alma out of her discussion with the doctor.

"Peeta."

"Peeta?"

Katniss looks at her hand where a gold band rests. A wedding ring.

"Peeta, have you seen a little girl?"

"Of course, she's right there." He points to the living room. "Did you think I left her in the subway or something?"

She goes to look into the living room and there's a baby in a cradle giggling.

"This is crazy. We just met."

"I know, we've been married for three years and sometimes it's still like, _wow_." Peeta is smiling openly and Katniss looks completely enamored.

"I've lost her completely. She was afraid of something and I want to know what." Alma gets closer to Katniss, grabs her by the shoulders and shakes her. "I don't know where you think you are right now but you're not safe."

Everything starts shaking again and when she opens a door and she's back in Division.

"Why am I back in Division?"

"Division is your home Katniss. Why'd you ever want to leave?"

Katniss grimaces.

"I'll ask you again. Why would you want to leave?"

In the screen another girl appears. Tall, blond hair, green eyes.

"Because she is a traitor. After all this time am I still the only one that can tell you the truth?"

"Glimmer."

"You are still the same. A killer, through and through."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. You know it is. You may fool everyone else but not me."

They start fighting until Katniss shoots her.

"See? Killer instinct." She starts laughing, a cold, bloody laugh. "It's in your blood." She shows her teeth which are covered in blood and starts cackling again.

Katniss ends up hitting her until she submits to her death.

Alma steps in.

"No, it don't want this!"

"Then what Katniss? What do you want?"

"I want to go back to Peeta."

"You can't."

"Why don't people ever listen? No one ever listens! But you will now, because _now_, I know what_ I_ want."

We were focused on the screen until Katniss starts ripping the wires off screaming.

"I wanna get out of here! Get me out!"

She gets off the chair and pushes everything aside, punching the doctor in the face when he was trying to restrain her. I step in.

"Shhh, Katniss, calm down. You have to calm down okay?" I involve her in a secure grip that is somewhat similar to a hug and feel her relax against me nodding her head.

I press a gentle kiss to her hairline to calm her down and whisper soothing words to her ear until she eventually stops fighting and goes limp in my grasp.

I pick her up and put her in the chair again directing my next order to the doctor that is checking in a mirror if whether or not he has bruising.

"Fix her up. She's going back to her room to rest."

I turn to Alma using my coldest glare.

"This little experiment of yours is over. It caused her all this pain and you got nothing out of it. It was useless."

She dares smile at me. That crooked smile that makes skin crawl but right now I'm not deterred.

"Oh, I got something quite important out of it."

Then she saunters off leaving me wondering what she meant, from my point of view it was useless but I'm not the crazy one here. All of that doesn't matter now, what does matter is Katniss.

I have to get her safe.

I watch as the doctor reapplies clear fluid to her IV and starts shutting the rest of the things off. He tells me the process of getting her fluids and everything else back to normal will take at least 20 minutes and then I can take her to our room. That time gives me time to think.

Think about how Katniss was right and how I said Alma wouldn't hurt her, what Alma said about getting something out of this and most importantly why I cared and was so protective of Katniss.

The last one confused me the most. My mentors where right, this girl is worming her way past my defenses and she hasn't even tried.

_I'm so screwed, if this keeps going and someone notices_ it won't even matter the time and dedication they've put into me being the best, _I'm as good as dead._

"She's ready to go if you want to take her to her room."

I don't say anything just pick Katniss up and my way to our room.

When I get there she's waking up, she's drowsy and doesn't really know where she is so I lay her down on the bed and lock the door with me still in there.

"Cato?"

"I'm right here."

"You said she wouldn't hurt me."

That hit me like a ton of bricks. She remembered.

"You remember?"

"Not really. Just remember screaming."

Her answers are getting slurred by the second and decided it was my cue to leave seeing that she'd be asleep soon.

In an uncharacteristic move I go to tuck her in and as I'm adjusting the sheets she pulls my arm to her, nearly making me fall right on her.

"Stay. Please. I don't want to be alone."

"I can't. Rules."

"Screw 'em. Please Cato."

And when she looked at me with those big grey eyes filled with sleep I knew I couldn't say no so I put my arms around her body and moved her a little to make room for me to sleep and as soon as I lied down she came to my side as if she was scared I would disappear in thin air.

It felt, _nice_.

_Comfortable_.

But before I fell asleep after hearing her breathing even out I only thought one thing and it wasn't how she was holding on to me, or how this felt natural but it was _I'm so beyond screwed_.

* * *

**A/N:** Read and Review :)


	16. Chapter 15- The Day After

Guys this is going to be a bit of a filler chapter and I'm sorry about that but there are things coming don't worry, they may take a little while but they're coming._ Carry on._

* * *

I wake up feeling, _weird, drugged _even. My pillow felt hard and for some reason I didn't want to get up, maybe it was because it was warm.

I remember waking up every day in my little cage feeling at least a little bit cold but today was different, I felt warm and fuzzy and didn't want to get up.

So I buried deeper into the warmth and let sleep take me away again.

* * *

When I wake up for a second time I assume it's a couple of hours later and the thing that I notice first is the warmth, or lack thereof.

The warmth that enveloped me was now gone and I felt cold and hurt. My throat hurt, my head hurt, most of my body hurt and I have the sinking feeling that Alma was the one who did it.

My memory isn't at its best right now, all I remember is telling Cato she'd hurt me and him denying it. Guess that didn't last long from the way I'm feeling right now.

I look over to see if Cato's here but weirdly enough, he's not, which had me thinking where he could be seeing that he _is _my babysitter.

I don't get much time to myself because through the door enters Walker looking just like the guard he was.

"Oh, you're awake."

"Yeah, I'm awake. Where's Cato?"

"Nowhere you need to know."

"Gee thanks I'd never think of that on my own." I remark dryly.

What is up with me today? _Oh, I know, maybe it's the fact that I have no idea what Alma did to me and also that I can't remember the better part of yesterday_.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with. Now, where's Cato?"

"Probably in a meeting with Snow or simply resting seeing that he spends all his time with you."

"By the way, Girl on Fire, today I'm going to be your babysitter so don't give me much trouble."

"When is he coming back?"

"Later. Drop it."

"Fine. What is it, afternoon by now?"

"Yes. Don't you want food or something?"

"Not hungry."

"Seriously now, what's wrong with you?"

"Oh, where to start?" I said rolling my eyes.

"I'm serious. You're usually not this-"

"This what?"

"Bitchy."

"Oh, please. You haven't _seen_ bitchy."

"You know what I'm not going to argue with you, that's Cato's job, not mine so please, behave."

I want to answer him but I just feel sore and want to go back to sleep, when Cato gets here I'll ask him what happens. At least I think he'll be truthful with me but one can only hope, this _is_ Division.

I bury myself under the covers and wait for sleep to take me away but as usual it doesn't last long. I wake up two hours later to see Cato and Walker conversing quietly and they don't notice when I wake up so I take advantage of that and keep my eyes closed to listen in on them.

"Did she give you any trouble?"

I nearly scoff hearing that coming from Cato. _I'm not troubling._

"Not really she just woke up, asked about you and went back to sleep. Though there was something wrong with her. What the hell happened yesterday that I now have to do your job while you're doing God knows what."

"What happened and what I've been doing is none of your business, you did your job you're free to go."

I only hear footsteps and a door slamming so I decide it's a good a time as any to 'wake up'.

"Hey Cato. You're back. Where were you all day?"

"Just had some things to do, nothing much. Don't worry about it."

"Fine but I have something to ask you."

As I say this Cato starts walking to the chair on the corner of the room and drags it so that he can sit in front of me nearly touching the glass.

"Ask away Fire Girl."

He says rubbing a hand over his face, his elbows on his knees.

"Please be truthful with me."

"Just ask."

"What happened yesterday?"

At that he looked up so quickly I swear I heard something snap and then we are looking into each other's eyes, mine filled with confusion and questions while Cato's are indecipherable.

"Look, I can't really-"

"Just leave it. I actually thought you'd be truthful but I guess I'll have to find out by _Alma_."

"Katniss don't start with me-"

"_Screw you!_ You don't get to say that to me! I am _sore_ all over, have no memory of what happened yesterday and I felt drugged when I woke up this morning after you having said that she wouldn't hurt me!"

My little tirade ended with me standing, nearly screaming at him while he avoids eye contact and stays quiet. I can't deal with this anymore but I can't really leave and I'm done with talking to Cato so I just turn away and crawl into bed again.

Tomorrow I'll have another session with Alma and then I'll get some answers. I just hoped Cato would man-up and tell me the truth.

I'm already tucked under the covers when I heard him sigh and footsteps, then I hear Cato's bed groaning under his weight.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update but school has been kicking my ass. I promise updates will be coming more frequently after this week, or Thrusday depending on wether or not I'm able to write.

I want to thank **HeyoMyFellowReaders101** for the amazing review. It really lifted my spirits. Thank you sweetie :)


	17. Chapter 16- A Background and A List

Today I'll have my answers on my session with Alma, I'll train Clove and I'll probably brood a little but one thing I can't do now is sleep any longer. It's probably 3 a.m. and I'm wide awake.

_Guess choosing to sleep over talking with someone when you two share a room and one of them can only sleep one, two hours a night was a stupid idea._

Well I'm going to have to talk to him now because I can't stay in my cage much longer. I feel claustrophobic.

I get up, go to the 'glass wall' and for a moment I just rest my hand on the cool surface but after a while I knock twice just like last time.

And just like last time he's awake before I rest my hand against the glass again.

"What is it?"

"I want to clear my head, I feel claustrophobic."

"So you want to go train?"

"I _want_ to go outside and breathe fresh air but that sure as hell isn't going to happen, so yes, train."

"Fine, we'll go, just give me a second."

He changes while I look away and then comes to free me, _unfortunately only from my cage_, and takes me to the training center.

Unlike the other times where there was either Walker or Clove tonight we are truly alone and I don't waste any time doing what used to be my daily training.

Pushups, pull-ups, strength training, abs and various other workouts I used to do and when all the 'heavy stuff' is out of the way I work on my balance routine.

During my exercises I had forgotten completely about Cato and when I look over my shoulder there he is looking at me completely focused and I don't know what comes over me because I blush. _I blush_. I _never_ blush. God I'm turning into one of _those_ girls but I don't know, it was something about how he was looking at me just sent a shiver down my spine and _apparently_ a blush to my cheeks. _I'm pathetic_.

I cough a bit, albeit awkwardly "So, I'm done with my training can we go back? I need to take a shower and I'm going to try to sleep a little more before we have to meet Clove seeing I'm pretty beat up now."

"Didn't you work yourself to hard?"

"Hard? No. Not at all. This used to be my daily training for years. Must be being on my ass all this time in Division and you know, the whole seemingly waking up drugged."

"Alma will talk to you about it. I was instructed not to."

I glare at him but it doesn't last long, I know he's just doing his job. _Following orders just like I used to._

"You know what? I don't blame you, I'm just pissed that I have no idea what happened. I know you are just following orders."

I look away and start walking to our room knowing he'll follow.

We don't talk anymore, a get there, shower and go straight to bed and he does the same.

Only for me to wake up an hour later with nightmares of Rue still fresh in my mind. I try to even out my breathing but it's a useless feat so I allow myself to cry, silent tears running down my cheeks as I think of the people I lost.

I stop this display of emotion not ten minutes later, even though I believe Cato's not awake a part of me is always paranoid.

In a desperate moment hoping to fall asleep again I reach over and take my book and read it until I am again lulled into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next time I wake up it's because Cato knocks on the glass to rouse me from my sleep so that I can get ready for my session. I don't even care what she does to me today, I just want to know what happened last time.

I get dressed quickly and Cato does the same after giving me my breakfast and while I'm eating I can't help but look at his figure, I mean he appears to be sculpted out of smooth marble.

Every inch of skin is toned and unblemished, and I can't help but compare him to Peeta, a thought that leaves me furious at myself for even comparing the two. Peeta and Cato are nothing alike at least psychologically while physically they are a bit similar although there are differences, dirty blond hair to light blond hair, warm blue eyes to icy blue ones that seem to look into my soul. I keep thinking about their differences, so much that I barely notice that Cato is already fully dressed and staring at me with a raised eyebrow and a cocky smirk on his face.

"Enjoying the view FireGirl?"

I splutter a bit before actually answering the question.

"Don't think so highly of yourself." I get up and am at the glass door that Cato's opening.

"You didn't answer my question."

"No, I didn't."

He opens the door and I'm already off going to Alma's office but as I get there I can't will myself to knock on the door so I wait for Cato to do it but he waits two minutes giving me some time. _How thoughtful._

"Ah Katniss! Come in, sit."

I do as I'm told and Cato goes to stand in the corner while Alma stands in front of me. I can't wait much longer so I just ask.

"What happened the other day?"

"Oh, you still don't remember? Well I can fix that. Drink this."

She offers me a cup of what seems to be tea but I just stare at it in her hand until she gets the point. _I won't drink it unless I know it's not poisoned._

"Of course Katniss. Wouldn't expect any less from you."

She takes a sip and makes a show of swallowing it to let me know it's okay to drink.

"See? Completely fine, now if you please."

I take the cup of tea and drink it in a rush trying to get it over with. It burns my throat slightly but I don't see any side effects, that is until the memories start rushing back.

I remember when Alma injected me, I remember waking up and being in my old apartment taking one step forward and every glass shattering, I remember Alma's voice inside my head, I remember Division, I remember the little girl, Gale and Peeta and I remember truly waking up, screaming and punching the doctor and I remember big arms enveloping me bringing me to ease and a soft kiss of the crown of my head but most of all I remember what came after when I was being carried and was laid in bed by the same person who had helped me not so long ago, Cato, asking him to stay and him accepting and while I laid in his arms I felt content. _Blissful._

_They do say ignorance is bliss and I was pretty ignorant then._

When I come to myself again I have one hand gripping the chair so hard my knuckles are white while the other is massaging my temple to relieve whatever this was.

"Katniss?"

Alma's voice sounds distant but I soon feel her hand touching my shoulder and I jerk from it looking up to see a hurt expression on her face before it's immediately changed into a blank page. Nothing. Maybe I imagined the hurt.

"I'm fine."

"Do you remember?"

"Yes. I remember _everything._"

"Good."

"Yeah, great. Now you can actually tell me why you did it."

My words are filled with venom, every bit of it pointed at her.

"I needed to see what you weren't saying. You're very guarded and have many secrets. I merely wanted to discover these secrets so that I can help you overcome those fears."

"By taking a crowbar to my subconscious?"

"You know, Cato said the exact same thing when he discovered what would be taking place."

"Did he now?"

"Yes. Now Katniss, I just-"

"Want to ask me a few questions?"

She looks a bit annoyed I interrupted her.

"Yes. Who is the man in Division? I believe you called him Gale."

_Gale._ My childhood best friend. I haven't been with him in such a long time. I miss him.

"Gale was a childhood friend."

"But he wasn't a child."

"So?"

"In your 'dream' he appeared as a man. Have you seen him since your childhood?"

"No."

"Then how?"

"I don't know. Aren't you the one who is supposed to know these things?"

"No Katniss, it is _your_ subconscious. Not mine. You pictured him as a beacon of salvation, he sacrificed himself for you."

"So?"

"So, I want to know why."

"I don't know Alma."

"Who was the child?"

"What child?"

"The child that was there with you, the thing you had to keep hidden."

"Oh, _that_, I have no idea."

"You're lying to me."

"No, I'm really not. I have no idea who the kid was or why I found it so important to protect her."

"Maybe it has to do with your sister, or that little girl. What was her name, Rue?"

"_Yes_. Don't bring them into this." I'm openly glaring at her now but I couldn't care less, she can't do much.

"I wasn't the one who brought them into this Katniss. You were."

"It wasn't them."

"I have never seen a photograph of your sister, for all I know that little girl is her."

"It wasn't. My sister had blond hair and baby blue eyes. That girl was nothing like her."

"Interesting. Do you have any idea what so ever of who she could be?"

"No. I've told you this. I have no idea who the girl is Alma."

"Strange. You're free to go."

I get up and walk out of the room with Cato trailing close behind me.

_Cato_. I know what he did for me and I have no idea how to face it. Like it or not he helped me. It may not seem like much but with the exception of Peeta, Finnick and Jo, Cato was there for me when I needed someone and I truly did. The people I care about, well, one of them is dead, the other pretends as if _I'm_ dead and I haven't heard of Johanna in a while.

I hope Cato doesn't make the short list of friends I get to call my own. It would be too risky to be friends with my captor. While on the other hand nearly too easy.

Clove is probably waiting for us on the training room so I make my way there instead of our room.

_Clove_. That's another one. I'm actually caring about the kid. What am I even doing? Helping her. Helping her to survive, to be _great_.

Just as I predicted she is there waiting for us, practicing her knife skills. I can tell that will be her weapon of choice.

"Hey Clover."

"It's Clove."

"Practicing your knife skills?"

"Of course. I want to do something different today with our training sessions."

"What?"

"Well, I got my ass kicked today fighting another recruit and honestly I'm practically dying just from throwing knives."

"Clove get to the point, what do you want?"

"I want to still take advantage of the 'classes' you are giving me but today we could work more on my background and things I should say to Alma and things I can talk with the other recruits."

"Fine. Sounds good enough. Sit."

She does and I can tell it's with a great deal of effort. _Been there kid_.

"So tell me your story Clove."

"Well my parents died when I was little, my mother at childbirth and my father not long after so I lived with my grandmother most of my life. Two years ago she died, it was in her sleep and it was all very peaceful but when Social Services heard about it they sent me to an orphanage seeing as I had no other family and was still a minor.

I hung out a lot with the wrong crowd and one thing led to another and suddenly I'm robbing a pharmacy with my boyfriend when things get complicated and he shoots someone. Someone had called the cops and when we were trying to get away I tripped over the dead guy and the cops got me. He escaped while I was in for the electric chair. Next thing I know I wake up here."

Poor kid, I truly feel sorry for her and I tell her that.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay but I have one thing to ask you."

"What?"

"What's _your_ story?"

That stopped me dead in my tracks. No way I'm going to tell someone my shit-storm of a life.

"No way kid."

"At least tell me what got you here. _Please_ Katniss."

"I killed two cops when I was high out of my mind and I was trying to protect someone and that is all I'm saying about it okay?"

"You killed two cops?"

"They were dirty cops and no more questions Clove._ I'm serious_."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push."

"It's okay kid. It's just that I don't like talking about my life."

"Understandable."

"So, what to say to Alma. Your background is actually practically perfect the way it is. I just have one thing to say, don't spill everything at once. Let _her_ ask the questions and you will answer accordingly but a bit reluctantly okay? It gives her a sense of control."

"Okay. How about what I tell the other recruits?"

"Don't tell them anything about you unless they are your friends and you can trust them but even then don't tell them about me."

"Of course not. I'm not stupid."

"I know but I just can't stress that enough. Have you made any friends?"

"Yes. One."

"Who?"

"Thom."

"Do you trust him?"

"Not entirely but he's getting there."

I smirk looking at her. I've seen that look before.

"Do you, you know,_ like_ him?"

Clove looks so surprised as if she was hiding it so well and splutters a bit before answering.

"What? No. Of course not. We're friends!"

This instant reminds me of myself earlier today when Cato asked if I was enjoying the view, I was but I wasn't going to tell him that. I can feel my cheeks redden and try to calm myself by focusing on the conversation. _I can't believe I'm blushing so much, this never happens, not even with Peeta._

That little reminder was enough to sober me up and get to the point.

"Don't tell Alma anything about him. If she finds out about you two being friends just say he's an asset and that he reminds you of your friends."

"Ok."

"I think that's enough for today. You should go to the training rooms. The official ones so that people aren't constantly questioning where you are at this time of day."

"Ok."

She is walking away now but I can't help the taunt.

"Oh and try not to get too cozy with Thom!"

She walks away faster probably blushing to the roots of her hair.

"That was nice of you." Remarks the ever sarcastic Cato from beside me.

"What? Division doesn't allow recruit relationships."

"I know that but the girl was still in denial about it, you don't have to rub it in." He's smiling and I gotta say, I like it.

"You going soft on me goon? Helping protect the girls heart."

"Not protecting just saying not to rub it in, she clearly has no idea about it yet."

"Oh please! You can see it in the way she looked when she mentioned his name. She zoned out I can bet you five bucks that she was thinking about kissing him."

"No way."

"Way."

"I still think she is oblivious."

"Whatever you want think goon."

We joke about it all the way to our room where we stay for a couple of hours talking to each other until lunch time comes and Cato goes to get our lunches.

_For a Career he's not so bad._

* * *

**A/N:** So we got a look into Clove's background, tell me what you think! By the way, this Thom will be a mix of _Nikita_'s Thom and THG Thom.

(_If you don't know who Nikita's Thom is just Google_ Nikita- Thom _and a bunch of stuff will show up_)

Thoughts, suggestions and such about the fic you can either drop a review or PM, I'm here to learn :)

**Read and Review!**


	18. Chapter 17- The Briefing

After our lunch I ask Cato something that has been in my mind for awhile.

"Cato do you know who Johanna Mason is?"

"Yes, an agent and your friend."

"Good. Do you know about her? Where she is, if she got the news, you know…"

"I don't know where she is if that's what you're asking but I'll ask Snow about it."

"Thank you."

"What are you going to do about Finnick?"

"I don't know. He keeps pretending I'm dead."

"So do the same. Why do you care? He clearly doesn't."

"Because he is my friend and no matter what he does or how much it hurts me I know it's because Snow, Alma and everyone else has been lying to him about me. It hurts that he believes them and that he won't listen to me but that doesn't mean I'll stop trying."

"You say they have been lying. What about?"

He's digging. He wants to know what I think about it but at this point I'm not sure whether or not it is to report to Alma or just curiosity.

I gamble my luck and end up telling him the truth but unlike what I expected I don't get that sick feeling that I just did something wrong.

"They have been lying about everything. About me, about why I escaped, what happened after I escaped. They want to confine me to Division again and me caring about the people here is a sure way to do it."

"What people?"

"Jo, Finnick, Clove, even y-" I look straight at him and actually catch myself before I'll say something I'll regret "you know, people I haven't seen in ages."

He looks me straight in the eyes, maybe to see whether or not I'm lying but one way or the other I still get lost in those icy blue eyes that are nothing like Peeta's own warm blue ones that always brought me comfort, yet these are also, in their own way, comforting.

There is strength in those eyes, something I can't help but admire.

"Why do that? Why form bonds with people when doing so could endanger your life and theirs?"

I can tell he is honestly confused but I can't hold it against him, he has been taught nothing but how to be a good soldier, someone who has no bonds, no _attachments_ that could endanger the mission, someone who is capable of hurting anyone or anything without a second thought but I can't help to think there is more to him than meets the eye so I try to explain it as best I can.

"Because sometimes you can't help it. Doesn't matter how much you want to hate them or how much you want to keep your distance, sometimes you just can't."

"You should. You should be able to compartmentalize things." He's trying to wrap his head around the idea and I find it touching that he is actually _trying_ to understand. Most people would just wave it away but not him.

"They aren't things, they're people. It's different. Feelings are a though thing to compartmentalize."

There is a knock on the door and Cato goes to open it and when he does I can see that it's Walker who stands there.

"Snow wishes to see you. _Both_ of you. I am to accompany you two."

We get out of the room and go through the many hallways of Division, no one says anything and I'm glad for it. I need to think about something I might have done that now Snow wants to see me in his office.

Just like before Cato knocks twice on the door and waits for permission to enter, but instead of telling us to come in we hear footsteps and then Snow opens the door.

"Hello Cato. Katniss."

He nods at both of us and motions us in with his head.

"I have something to discuss with both of you."

He goes to sit in front of his mahogany desk and accesses us both.

"Katniss, I believe you remember when you first got here and the details of our arrangement."

"Yes, what about them?"

"Well I'm going to activate you for an op, like we discussed previously on what I referred as the missions for our country."

"You are going to put me on an op?"

"No, you and Cato will be leading this operation so technically it's your op and I can assure you, Katniss my dear, that if you fail I'll make the things Alma does to you seem like child's play."

"Me and Cato?"

"Yes, can't have one without the other now can we?"

"Yes, you can, besides you know I work better on my own."

"Does not matter. Cato will be there by your side every step of the way and that is final do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Cato?"

"Yes sir?"

"Please escort Katniss to the ops center where Beetee will brief you."

"Right away sir."

We are yet again walking through endless hallways and I can't help but wonder how the hell I didn't go insane just being trapped here.

I can see the ops center but where there is usually a fair amount of people, now there is only Beetee video chatting with some Russian Barbie doll type.

_That kid just doesn't learn._ I'm smirking as a plan forms itself in my brain and smile over at Cato and press a finger to my lips as a sign to keep quiet.

I go over to Beetee and both Cato and I can hear what he's saying.

"Yeah, I'm a hacker, and a completely single one at that."

And with that line, I make my move.

"What are you talking about? Single? We've been married for two years! And the kids? What about them uh?"

My voice is so loud and high-pitched that I'm scared a window could break or something and I can see in the monitor the Barbie huffing.

_"__You liar!"_

She disconnects the feed and I burst out laughing at Beetee's shocked face and soon realize I'm not the only one. Cato is chuckling quietly a little farther away from us.

"What the hell Katniss?"

"Nerd you are the one who is video chatting with some Barbie while you are supposed to be waiting to brief us."

"Not funny Everdeen. Not funny at all."

"Get over it, you have to brief us."

Cato as been approaching us since Beetee started speaking and now he's right beside me.

"Right, briefing. Snow sent me something about that, just give me a second."

"Here it is. Undercover op. You two will be a couple that is interested in partaking in a scam that a couple of big-shots have been running for quite some time. Your target is Claudius Templesmith a CEO that has been embezzling from a children's fund created to fight several children health issues."

"So he's a bad guy?" Snow wouldn't be this merciful.

"Yes, he is. All you have to do is infiltrate the company, then his secluded groups of 'friends' get the details of his operation and kill him."

"Oh, that's all?" _Can't you just feel the sarcasm?_

"I know it's a bit lengthy but you can do you Kitty, you're not _that_ out of shape."

"Shut up Nerd."

"If there are any questions about any of it, I've sent the details of the op to your tablet."

"Thank you. Katniss let's go."

"Already?"

"Yes, we have to go through the op before actually going on it."

"Nerd, when's the op?"

"Tomorrow the latest."

"Okay, thanks. Bye."

"Bye. Good luck!"

"Don't you know? Luck is for suckers." I smile at him and turn to Cato so that we can leave.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the lateness guys! I'm already working on the next chapter so expect it soonish!

**I want to thank HeyoMyFellowReaders101 and the Guest for the reviews!**

**Thank you so much for the support guys!**

**I also want to thank everyone who has followed and favorited my story.**

R&R guys :)


	19. Chapter 18- Goodbyes, For Now

**_Guys I'm running a poll on what Cato's last name should be so what is in this chapter is not written in stone. I can always come back and change it. I hope you participate in the poll :)_**

* * *

"Say it back to me."

"Cato don't worry about the op, it's not my first one and I'm pretty sure it isn't yours either."

"It's not the op I'm worried about." He mumbles looking over at the tablet one more time.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Now say it back to me."

"_Fine_. We're a couple that is partaking in a children's fund but has some ulterior motives for it, we ask to see Claudius Templesmith and form a beneficiary relationship were we both win out of the embezzled funds and everyone is happy, that is until we get all of the details of the operation he's running and then we take him down."

"Okay, very well. I think we're good."

"We've '_been good_' for the past three times Cato. I need to warn Clove before tomorrow."

"Right, let's go then."

We make our way to the training room where we find Clove trying to use the bow and arrows.

"Ahem"

Clove releases the arrow she was pointing and it hits the walls and falls.

"God Katniss! Don't scare me like that!"

"I can see you're abusing the poor wall again."

"Haha_. Funny_." She rolls her eyes at me.

"Okay Clover. I have important things to discuss."

"What?"

"I'm going on an op tomorrow and won't be around for awhile."

"Oh, do you know how long you'll be away."

"Not really. It can go from a week to a month, there isn't really a standard time-table. You'll be fine just keep practicing your skills and you'll do fine until I get back okay?"

"Sure. Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself."

"Good."

"By the way can you tell me about the op?"

"Cato and I are a couple that is participating in a fund raiser in which one of the CEO's is embezzling money from. We have to find out all we can about the scam and take him out."

"You and Cato are going to be a couple?"

"Seriously? Of all I said you held onto that?"

"What? It's not something you see every day. Besides I would pay to see you two will all of your unresolved tension playing date."

"Tension? What tension? _There is no tension!_" I whisper furiously, blushing slightly. _She's delusional._

"Right, keep telling yourself that."

"That reminds me, how are things with you and Thom uh? How's _that_ tension going for ya?"

"Oh shut up!"

We're both laughing when I hear a coughing coming from my left. Cato.

"We have to go. We're going to wake up early tomorrow."

"Okay." I turn back to Clove.

"Any last minute advice before you leave?"

"I'm going to tell you probably the most useful thing that my mentor ever said to me. Stay alive."

"Really?"

"Hey, it helped me. Bye kid. Stay safe, you know, _with Thom_."

"You stay safe, you know, _with Cato_."

"I will."

I turn around to leave to find Cato looking at me weirdly but he shakes his head and when he looks at me again he's all normal once more.

We start back to our bedroom when I hear Cato quietly chuckling and turn to look at him.

"What?"

"You couldn't help but jab her again about Thom could you?"

"You know I couldn't. By the way, I won our little bet."

"What bet?"

"The bet we made when we got back to our room, y'know, the one where you said she had no idea what was happening with her and Thom and I said she did, so, ha ha, I won." A triumphant smirk has taken over my face. _God I'm competitive._

"No, you didn't." Cato states matter-of-factly.

"What? Yes I did."

"No you didn't, we never shook on it." His own smirk comes over his face.

"What? That was because I was locked behind glass walls and you know it!"

"Doesn't matter. There wasn't any real seal of a bet so there never really was any bet whatsoever."

"Oh, you little-"

"Which means, you didn't win."

"I, at least, was still right about it."

I huff and make my way faster into the room spurred on ever further by Cato's laugh and the worst part of it was that I couldn't help the smile that creped its way onto my face by hearing it.

* * *

"Wake up FireGirl."

I wake up that morning with Cato's voice rousing me from my sleep.

"You have an hour till we leave. Get ready, eat something, do whatever you want, then we're off okay?"

"Okay. Let me out, I'm gonna take a shower."

"I'm going to do a couple things while you're getting ready so, y'know, don't try to escape Division and all that."

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Just go."

I step into the bathroom and I hear the door close. _Hum, wonder what he has do to so urgently._

I'm finishing my breakfast when he comes by again, and he looks at me with a quirked eyebrow.

"What?"

"Why are you on my bed FireGirl?"

"Because I want to, besides its way comfier than mine, something I find completely unfair."

"Yeah well get off it. I just got the full details, where we're staying, how we will be staying."

"Ohh, nice. Where are we staying?"

"The Capitol Grand Hotel. Where we will be sharing a room. And a bed."

"Wait, what?" I nearly choke on my apple. _This defiantly wasn't discussed._

"Snow said it's because of the op, Templesmith will want to keep an eye on us, Beetee has already put chatter on the web about us and the guy will defiantly put surveillance on our room, seeing that we're the new players of the game, so everything we have to say about the op will be somewhere else."

"Fine. Is it time already?"

"It's close enough. Let's start heading out. Snow made sure everything we need from weapons to clothes has been brought to our room in the hotel."

When we are leaving the room we, well I, practically run into Finnick.

"Finnick! Hey, hi!" I'm smiling a bit hopefully and probably looking like an idiot but I don't care, he's my friend and like I told Cato, I'll never stop trying.

"I heard you two are going on a mission."

"We are."

He looks at me for awhile and after a bit the tiniest of smiles is on his face.

"Good luck and like Haymitch always said, stay alive."

"I will. Thank you."

I hug him and he hugs me back. _I guess my speech the last time he visited me finally sunk in._

While we're hugging he whispers in my ear.

"When you get back, explain everything. I'm ready to hear now."

"Thank you Finn."

We pull away and Cato leads me to the elevator.

"See Cato? _That _is why I don't stop trying." I look up at him and give him a small smile and he smiles back.

"Maybe one day I'll understand how you get people to do that."

"To do what?"

"To forgive you, help you, like you. I just don't get it."

"Okay then. Maybe one day you will."

"Yeah."

That's all we talked until we get to the vicinity of the hotel.

Cato turns to me "You ready?"

"I'm fine. Yourself?"

"Great. Shall we?"

The driver looks back at us.

"You two remember that as soon as you leave this car you'll be a couple, so no hate, no curses, just dating bliss okay?"

"We get it. It isn't our first mission."

"But it _is_ your first mission _together_. Try not to screw it up. Off you go."

We step out of the car and go around a few corners and alleys but as soon as we are within the hotel's range we hold each other's hands and walk like any other couple.

"You know doing this won't be much different from what we've been doing so far." I try to start up a conversation.

"Oh really? Do tell." He glances at me with a small smile on his lips and he looks so carefree. He's a good actor, I'll give him that.

"We were already sleeping together, just in different beds but it was still the same space."

"There was literally a glass wall separating us!"

"Doesn't matter. At least we are already used to each-others company so it won't be nearly as awkward."

"What if it's more?"

"Don't think like that. Okay _sunshine_?"

He starts chuckling. "_Sunshine_? What am I going to call you?"

"You'll be true to your roots and call me FireGirl. I just know it."

"Okay, I wield. You're right though. Not much is going to change."

At this point we've already entered the hotel and are making our way to the check in post.

"Good day. How may I help you?"

"Hello. I'm here to get the key of a reserved room. A couple's suite in the name of Cato Jones."

"It's right here sir. Room 763 on the 15th floor. Here is your room key and I hope you have a lovely stay."

"Thank you."

We make our way to the elevator and go up to our floor.

As I enter the room I remember something I wanted to ask him before.

"What's your real last name?"

"Steele."

"Cool."

"Yeah, it is. Alexandra."

_Wait, what? How the hell does he know my middle name?_

"How the hell do you know my middle name?"

"It's in your file."

"Oh, right, of course."

"Why Alexandra though?"

"My mother was russian and she always loved the name. It means helper and defender of mankind."

"It's Aleksandra in russian right?"

"Yeah, sometimes when I was little we would visit Russia on vacation because my mom had friends there and everyone would either call me Aleksandra or Sasha."

"What was your mother's name?"

"Natasha but my dad would just call her Sasha or on occasion Nat."

The memory made me smile a bit, those were happy memories that I would always hold dear to me.

"What about your sister?"

"Her middle name was Anastasia. Primrose Anastasia Everdeen but everyone would call her Prim because she hated the name. My mother once said to me that she wanted to name her Irina but it wouldn't sound right."

When I look at Cato he's smiling and I realize I'm smiling too but I sober up a bit after realizing I just told him a lot.

"Look I need to know something."

"What?"

"I need to know that whatever I say or do as _me_ can't be reported back to Snow or Alma. When we are with our cover sure, report away but these things I tell you. It's me. All I'm asking is that you won't betray me by telling them things I'm telling you in secret when I'm me, Katniss, not our cover. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Thank you. And also, know that if you ever talk to me about anything it _will_ stay with me. You have my word."

"Thank you."

* * *

**A/N:** Did you guys like the names? Seeing that I've been a bit missing I decided that two chapters wouldn't hurt so here it is!

Love it, hate it? Tell me all about it in the reviews :)

**I'd like to thank HeyoMyFellowReaders101, EverlarkCatoniss and Lux'.'Nox.512 for the reviews and support :)**

Thank you all so much!

R&R my dears!

* * *

**Cato's Last Name Options!**

Cato Steele

Cato Grant

Cato Williams

_If you want just drop a review with your preverence :)_


	20. Chapter 19- The Food Situation

_This is going to be a little fun chapter before the big stuff come. Hope you enjoy!_

**_Also drop me a review on what you think Cato's last name should be. The options are written in the A/N in the end of the chapter._**

* * *

Cato and I get settled in our new room. It's big, lush and comfy. Everything and anything anyone would want in a hotel room. Even the whole chocolate on the pillow, which I eat quickly.

I lay down on the soft bed with the fluffy pillows and am nearing sleep when I hear Cato's footsteps nearing the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Sleeping."

"There you go."

"Why?"

"I'm tired and the bed is comfy, besides we can't go and make 'friends' already. We have to wait till tomorrow."

"Katniss."

"_Cato_. I'm serious. Lay down for a bit and see if you _don't _fall asleep."

"I'm serious."

"_I'm so serious_." I mock him in my faked-up manly voice.

"Fine. I see there is no point in arguing with you."

I hear feet shuffling and feel weight being placed on the bed. Cato is actually laying down when I told him to. _Wow_.

"Dammit, it's comfy."

I chuckle, roll over and actually have to lift my head to see his face. He has his eyes closed but there is a slight smile on his lips.

"Told ya it was comfy."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

I try to settle back in my pillow but Cato's voice interrupts me.

"How come you're different?"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that you are a different person for different people."

"Isn't that how you do this though?"

"Yes, but when have I passed from being the goon, the bodyguard, someone you were supposed to hate to someone you joke and laugh with?"

He's looking intently at me has if I have a specific reason.

"I don't know. Remember our little talk? Well there are people that just grow on you, people you can't hate no matter how much you try. Just don't screw it up alright?"

"I'll try."

"That's good enough for me."

"One more thing though. Do you trust me?"

That stops me. To me saying I trust you means more than saying I love you. You can love someone but you can still not trust them and for me that's a no can do.

"I don't know. Do you trust me?"

"I don't know."

We reach a standstill so we both try to get into comfy positions and fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up several hours later and find myself lying pretty damn closely to Cato. For a second I panic but then I remember why.

I still think there is some sort of catch in the mission, Snow wouldn't be merciful enough to order me to kill someone who is actually bad. Maybe Alma convinced him, I can't see her doing much for me now but maybe she hopes to get something from this. Or maybe they're just trying to ease me into it, to make me think it'll always be like this and that I won't have to kill innocent people again.

I take a moment to look at Cato, like really _look_ at him. I've never been this close to him but even now I can tell that my assumption of him looking downright angelical while he sleeps was absolutely correct. Whether from down a room or up close and personal he looks angelical, sleep gives him a relaxed and content expression that I can't help but smile at.

He also looks much younger while he sleeps. I take in everything I can while he's like this. His sharp jaw line, his nose, his lips, his eyes that are now closed, I can see his eyelashes nearly touching the flawless skin of his cheekbones. _He is beautiful._

All those things, things I'll have to ignore while on this mission were we are too close, simply too close. I realize what I am doing and immediately stop, pulling myself in a upright position like an electric shock just went through me.

That jolts Cato up and he looks around for a bit not yet being used to his surroundings when his eyes fall on me.

"Are you ok? Did something happen?"

"Nah, just, bad dream I guess."

"Oh." He looks to the bedside table. "It's three o'clock do you want to get something to eat?"

"Sure."

"Okay then. Let's go."

He starts to get up but I pull on his arm and make him fall back on the bed.

"Wait, can't we order in? Please?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to and I haven't done this much before. Every time I'm in a hotel room I'm on a mission."

"Fine. Order whatever you want. I'm gonna take a shower."

"Okay. Do you want something special to eat?"

"Not really. I'll eat whatever you eat so try not to go too crazy." He smirks and makes his way to the bathroom.

I call the reception desk and ask where and how I may order in and after they tell me I call it right away asking for all types of food which they say will arrive in my bedroom in five to ten minutes.

_Cato really shouldn't have left me in charge of the food. I mean what was he thinking? He can't leave something like that to me of course I'll order a bunch of crazy stuff and things I can't even pronounce. That was unwise of him really._

The food gets to our room a whole of eight minutes later when Cato has just gotten off the shower and comes into the room only wearing a robe.

_Cute_.

He takes one look at all the food and the one still coming and directs his gaze to me. I look down a bit.

"You're insane." He starts laughing.

_He's laughing_. He could be mad but _no_, he is in our room holding is stomach from laughing so hard.

"You okay there buddy?"

"I'm fine but how in hell are we going to eat all of this?" He asks motioning towards the plates that fill the bedroom.

"I've no clue but we gotta start somewhere. I say steak."

"What's this thing?" He points to a plate of something, I'm not really all that sure about what it is.

"Hell if I know. Taste it. If it tastes good keep it if not put it on that tray over there." I point to a lonely tray in the back of the room for the unwanted dishes.

"Okay. Let's dig in."

We fill ourselves up with all kinds of food and desserts joking all the while and I can't help but think that this is nice. Just joking around while eating a bunch of food, occasionally one of us chocking because we're laughing so hard. I'm my old self, the one that played around and was always in a good mood and that is because of Cato. I haven't been like this in two years, since Peeta died, and this little piece of fun is something I desperately needed.

I also notice that Cato is very different outside of Division. He's playful and actually smiles. Maybe here he doesn't feel as watched or as controlled. I wish I could ask him about his past, why he is in Division, what's the real story about how they make Careers, his life. But I can't because even though we are having fun now that could all change in a second.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked this little chappie! Not much going on just a little glimpse on them actually _outside_ of Division and in a area where they aren't being watched 24/7. That will also change when they meet Templesmith and he orders that cameras are put into their room to see if they're the real deal or not so you have_ that_ to look forward to.

**R&R my dears :)**

**By the way the poll for Cato's last name is still going! Write me a review with your preference.**

**Cato Steele**

**Cato Grant**

**Cato Williams**


	21. Chapter 20- Cato's POV

I don't understand her. How can someone be so serious and controlled in one moment and then joking and making me laugh like I haven't in years?

God, I can't even remember the last time I laughed or smiled genuinely but she does something.

When she said her goodbyes I could see the way Clove was looking at her and how Finnick hugged her and I heard him whispering that when she got back she could explain everything. _She gets to people_.

Working this op may be harder for me than I thought. Sharing a bed, especially when you are being surveillanced by the guy you're meant to bring down, comes with a few responsibilities. For one, making him believe it. We have to go the whole nine yards which means kissing and other activities. All fake of course but still.

If I'm affected by her when we are separated by a glass wall I can only imagine when we share a bed. _I hope nothing embarrassing happens_.

To make him buy it we are really going to have to step up the whole affections level, meaning that while we're in public is hand-holding, kissing and whispering in each other's ear and since we're being surveillenced in the room we're going to have to pretend to do several activities beneath the sheets _if you know what I mean_. I've done a lot of missions, some even involving some actual beneath the sheets action to get to a target but I never cared. I heard that Finnick does them a lot, seduction to get to a target is not such a unsual thing but with Finnick I think there's more to that. But still on those missions I did what had to be done and am by no means an over hormonal teenager but this _girl_. I'm scared something may happen with her.

The only rest we'll have from this is in the bathroom and on an open area like a park where there is noise and it's entirely too hard to try and listen in on what anyone could be saying.

* * *

_Alexandra_ helper and defender of mankind. Seems fitting.

She had a beautiful smile on her face and I knew that she was thinking about her family. Happy memories that were now only that, _memories_.

I wonder how she would react if she knew about the Career's families. We, unlike everyone else in Division, still have our family and visit them from time to time. I still have both my parents and my younger brother and they're all good people.

Her offer of a talk that would stick between the two of us was tempting to say the least. All I talk about with people these days are ops or training and that's usually with my mentors.

I search the room for any listening devices and when I turn around Katniss is no longer behind me but in the king sized bed curled up in one of the corners and after arguing with her and her mocking me I actually lay down on the bed. I roughly admit that it is indeed comfy.

_Comfier that any bed I've slept in_. I can hear her chuckle and it makes me smile a bit but after a little while I have to ask something that has been plaguing my mind.

She tells me I grew on her, that she doesn't hate me and I feel my chest swell a bit at the confession but when I ask her if she trusts me she full on stops. She says she doesn't know and asks me if I trust her so I say the same thing she said to me. _I don't know_.

And I don't to be honest. I have no idea what to think of this girl, _woman_, lying beside me on the stupidly comfortable bed. If I trust her she could betray me and escape, she's done so before, but something always stops me from making that assumption because I now know _why_ she did it.

She loved and lost but she's still here, she's still fighting and I can't help but admire that. Loverboy was probably the only thing that still felt like family and she lost him because of Division, because of Snow and Alma.

No matter how I try to see it from a different angle she always looks brave because she didn't give up.

* * *

She wants to order in. When I'm taking a shower I can't help but think that letting her wasn't my greatest idea. And I'm proven right when I get out of the shower and there are at least ten separate dishes on the room and more coming.

I _laugh_. I laugh like I haven't laughed in such a long time that my stomach hurts from it and it feels _good_. Feels good to laugh freely with someone. Especially if that someone is Katniss Everdeen.

We eat, laugh, and eat again and I keep noticing that whenever she doesn't like something she lets me try and if I don't like it she'll put it in a tray of the far end of the room. Must be for it to be easier for whoever picks up the plates.

"You know its nice being like this, outside of Division without being, you know, hunted down and all."

I chuckle. "I'm sure it is."

She gets the weird mix of serious and joking on her face when she starts talking.

"No, I'm serious. I know you're Division and all, I know they're 'always watching' but here is doesn't seem like it. I can be _me_ not the Girl on Fire or the rebel just 21 year-old Katniss Everdeen just as much as you can be the 23 year-old Cato Steele which by the way is a _ridiculously_ cool name. "

"So you think I'm cool?"

"No, I said your _name_ is cool, _not you_."

"So you think I'm hot? That's cool." My usual smirk is on my face and she is laughing.

"Ha ha you can shut up now."

"Oh just admit it, you find me to be an extremely attractive young man." I flex my muscle a bit and she bursts out laughing but stops when an employee of the hotel comes to pick up the plates of food but when he gets to the tray on the corner of the room she stops him.

"Hey, could you do me a favor?"

"Of course mam' what may I help you with?"

"One, don't call me mam' call me Katniss and secondly I would like it if you could put that food in to go bags and put a couple of rolls of bread in the bags too, some water bottles and soup if you could. I can pay you if need be."

"Mam'" Katniss gives him one of her looks and he instantly corrects himself. "I mean _Katniss_. May I ask why?"

"So that I could give them to some homeless people and children I saw on the street earlier, I may not like this food but I'm sure they would appreciate it."

"If those people were bothering you I could have something done about it."

"No, they weren't bothering me I just thought they could use the food."

"Oh, that's very noble of you."

"Not really, if I have the money better as well use it for something." She gives the employee a small smile as he leaves to do what he was told.

"He was right you know, what you did was very noble and nice of you."

I never thought she was like this, charity and helpfulness didn't even cross my mind but seeing it now I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner.

"It was nothing really, if being doing this for a long time. I always try to help these people because I know what it's like, I myself have lived on the streets for a year and a half when I was younger."

"You did?"

"Yeah, it's a long story. Don't worry about it but do get dressed though if you want to come with me."

"Go with you where?"

"To give the food to the homeless. You're welcome to stay but if you want to go it'll be better if you go with more than a robe."

She eyes me up and down, smiles and goes into the bathroom with a spare change of clothes.

The guy from before comes back five minutes later when Katniss has just stepped out of the bathroom. The guy is holding a lot of plastic bags that are filled with food and water so I take them from him. Katniss comes over and gives about eighty dollars to the employee something for which he thanks her immensely.

"Thank you for your services, if I need anything else I'll call you."

"Yes mam'. _Katniss_. Sorry."

"It's fine. You're free to go."

"Thank you again for the money and all."

"No problem."

He goes and shuts the door on his way out leaving us alone.

"You know you could have just been a normal person and tipped him like twenty or thirty bucks, you didn't need to give him eighty."

"Why not? We have more money then we'll ever use in this op, why not use it to make people happy? His job probably doesn't pay much and he could've just said no to my request but he did everything as I asked."

I see her taking more money out of her wallet but she makes a face at it before putting it down.

"We need to go to the ATM."

"Let me just get dressed so we can go."

As I go into the bathroom I can't help but think why we're going to the ATM she must have at least two-hundred dollars in her wallet but who knows, I mean she just tipped the employee eighty dollars so she's kind of a wild card.

I walk out of the bathroom and see her sitting on the bed waiting for me.

"Shall we?"

"Sure."

She picks up a huge black bag filled with all the bags of food and goes out the door but not before I take the bag from her.

"You don't need to do that Cato."

"I know, I want to."

She looks up at me as we are waiting for the elevator and gives me a genuine smile.

"Thank you."

I knew what she wasn't just talking about the bag she was talking about everything. The promise to not tell things about her to Alma, the niceness and the willingness to go with her so I give her one of my few genuine smiles something that I think will become a regular with this girl.

"You're welcome."

We walk out of the hotel holding hands and go to the closest ATM where she gets nearly two thousand dollars in twenty dollar bills and when she sees my look she just shrugs her shoulders.

"What? It's not like anyone is going to rob me with you there. Besides if they tried they wouldn't get very far." She gives me a smirk and keeps walking.

I don't know where she is going but still I follow questioning nothing and I find that I have no reason to because after ten to fifteen minutes of walking I can see a lot of people in a alley around a lighted trashcan trying to stay warm. She goes over there with no fear, no nothing and she smiles at them.

"Hi. I know that what I'm about to offer only helps a bit but for now I hope that is enough. I have here food and water for all of you."

She beckons me closer and starts taking the things from the bag handing water bolls and rolls of bread to everyone.

People are thanking her for her gratitude when she holds up a hand.

"There is no need for thank you's all I want is to help and I also have some money here to help you get through some time."

She starts by giving everyone twenty dollars and goes around the circle a few times until everyone on it has to have at least hundred dollars each.

I stay off into the sidelines just watching. Watching her interact with these people, seeing the gentle smile on her face and the looks of adoration from every single one of them.

She is amazing. I know it, these people know it and even the guy at the hotel knew it.

_She is a truly good person and I can't help but feel something for her._

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait guys, 16hours of volunteer work kicked my ass and I couldn't update sooner.

I know this is a bit of a filler but it's told the things they will have to do in the mission and the feelings Cato is starting to realize he has.

**As always I'd like to thank Lux'.'Nox.512, HeyoMyFellowReaders and Life's Whisper for reviewing!**

**And would also like to thank everyone who gave their opinion on what Cato's last name should be.**

_Thank you all so much :)_

**_R&R my dears!_**


	22. Chapter 21- Honesty of the Past

_Guys I am so sorry for not updating in so long but my apologies will be at the end of the chapter as long with answers and thank you notes._

**Little heads up, the middle/ending of the chapter will be a bit dark but nothing I believe you can't handle just a little heads up.** _Carry on my wayward children._

* * *

We're going back to the hotel after we gave the food and money to the people, and yes I said we because I practically forced Cato to interact with them and help me hand out the things and the weird thing was that he didn't make and comments nor was he mean and judgmental like I know a lot of people can be. He wore a small smile every time someone thanked him or talked to him. _Deep down he's a good person. I knew it._

Though he _has_ been looking at me weird and it's creeping me out.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, like _that_."

"Well that's helpful." He snorted and looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"Did you just snort at me?" I'm not going to lie, I'm laughing. Quietly but still.

"Look there is Templesmith. You better be ready to act Firegirl."

I grab his hand and lean in closer to his ear.

"Always."

He squeezes my hand a little tighter and I can see goose bumps forming and I gotta say, I feel pretty proud of myself right now.

I giggle and can see from the corner of my eye Templesmith and the other guy he was talking to look at us so while we're waiting for the elevator door to close I do something that practically seals the deal.

I kiss Cato.

He's taller than me so I have to pull on his neck and reach up to capture his lips and when I do I keep my eyes open for a second to gauge his reaction, at first his eyes widen in shock but then they flutter closed and he's putting one of his hands on my cheek while the other moves to my back pushing me closer.

Somewhere along the way I must have closed my eyes too but I can't be bothered with that because all I can think about is Cato's lips on my own and how gentle and slow he's begin with the kiss. His lips are soft and are applying the perfect amount of pressure on my own and I'm so lost in the kiss that I barely notice my arms resting on his shoulders while one my hands is pulling at the hairs on the back of his neck making him moan into my mouth, something that makes me smile a bit.

We both let go of each other when we hear the elevator ding and we're both breathless. _I can't believe that kiss lasted fifteen floors._

After we get to our room I go straight for the bed and throw myself on top of the covers.

"That sure got him to notice us uh?"

Cato's still turning on the device to see if there are any new electronic devices in the room like cameras, bugs, full on espionage stuff.

"All clear, no listening or recording devices and yeah he noticed us." He has that smirk on his face again and it's unfair how handsome he looks with it.

"Nice kiss by the way, you surely know your way with the ladies, enough to make it look real at least."

Is it me or is he _blushing_? _No way. Cato doesn't blush_. Probably the lack of air from our kiss. I can't help myself but chuckle a bit.

"Yeah you too."

"So what now?"

* * *

"Tell me something you want."

We were lying in bed after an afternoon of planning the mission or basically Cato just going over things again making sure everything is well planned.

I know he's not asleep and I'm having difficulty falling asleep myself. He opens his eyes and turns his head to look at me before fixing himself on the bed leaning against the headboard.

"What?"

"Tell me something you want."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know."

"Fine but if I do it you have to say something too."

"Fine.

"Okay then. A house."

"A house?"

"Yeah, a house. I want a house in the middle of nowhere where no one can bother me."

"Wow, that's actually a nice, normal thing to want."

"Surprised?"

"Well yeah."

"It's your turn."

"I just want to be normal."

"Normal?"

"Yeah."

"Normal how?"

"I wanna be happy. Normal. I wanna learn what it's like to wake up in the morning and not feel sad."

"Oh."

"I have a question for you and I wish you could answer it truthfully."

"What is it?"

"At what point in my life does Division had intel on me?"

"Not much for your childhood or your life after that. What they have of you practically starts when you got arrested."

"Do they know anything before that? I know Alma knows about my family."

"That's all there is. They died in a fire and then there's nothing else until the moment you get arrested, it's like you just vanished."

"Good."

"What did happen?"

"Cato I-"

"I won't tell them, any of them. I swear on my life. Just tell me. Please."

He actually sounds sincere and for the life of me I don't know why I believe him but before I can think anything of it I can hear myself talking.

"You know how it started right?"

"I do but I'd like to hear it from you."

I take a deep breath and start talking.

"I was eight it was just like any other day, my family and I had been strolling through a meadow near my house and it was almost dinner time and I wanted to invite my best friend if he wanted to have dinner with us. I went to his house and we got caught up for awhile until I noticed that we were already late. I remember wondering how weird it was that my mother didn't call to warn us or anything but when we went further down the street I could see this huge fire so I just started running. I ran until I couldn't breathe and when I got there I tried screaming for them but only my dad answered telling me to not go in, saying that they loved me and how I have to live, for him."

Tears were streaming down my cheeks but I barely notice.

"I still tried to go in. it took a fireman and my best friend to keep me out of the house."

Cato's large hand was wiping my tears away in an uncharacteristically gentle move.

_"__Hey, you can stop if you want, I won't force you to do anything you don't want."_

_"__I started it, might as well finish it._

_I stayed with my best friend's family for a year but it became too much for them to handle seeing has there was only his mother and four kids, five with me included, and she couldn't pay the bills let alone feed us. Someone called child services on me and I was brought in for an orphanage where I stayed for six years before running away."_

_"__How old were you?"_

_"__Nine when I got there, fifteen when I ran away."_

_"__Why'd you run?"_

_"__I was hoping you wouldn't ask that. The last foster parents I had they were different, I'd been with abusive foster parents before but not like this. The others would beat me, insult me but I could deal with that but these, they were much worse. _

_They had two other foster girls living with them, both of them younger than me, one was twelve while the other was only nine and for awhile I didn't realize what was going on in that house. _

_As far as I knew they were just like the usual foster parents but one night I noticed that something was different, I could hear crying coming from the basement and when I went downstairs my foster mother, Constance, was closing the basement door whispering obscenities to herself._

_That was the night that everything changed._

_I waited until she went to her bedroom to go to the basement and when I opened the door there he was, raping her, that little girl, while she bawled her eyes out. I lunged at him. I wasn't even thinking about myself, I was thinking about the little girl underneath him begging him to stop. _

_I got him off her but when I tried to pick her up to get out of there the door slammed shut. It was Constance with a drink in her hand waving her head at me. I could still hear her words __'__You stupid little bitch. You're gonna pay for what you did'__. _

_Next thing I know I'm being grabbed by Lawrence, my foster father, and pushed to the ground while he was trying to rip my pants off. I punched him and just ran for a closet where I locked myself in till the next day."_

_Cato's hand was in my own as a sort of comfort and I was absentmindedly playing with his fingers while I told what happened next._

_"__The next day I heard them go to work and all I could think of was how angry I was. I was furious but it wasn't a __'__I want to punch things'__furious, it was the kind that made things clearer somehow. Right there I hatched a plan. I knew Constance had a gun on her nightstand so I got it, got some money for gasoline, and got a couple of matches then left."_

_I stop playing with his fingers and turn to him, looking him in the eye, showing how serious I was._

_I take a deep breath._

_"__That was the day I set my foster father on fire and also shot and killed my foster mother." _

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys, here are my apologies. Sorry for the wait, I was on a camping trip with my sister for two weeks where I had no access to anything computery. Sorry.

I honestly am feeling terrible right now for not updating in so long so as a lil' gift there was Catoniss kissage and a dark story of Katniss' past. Let's face it people, her life wasn't all sunshine and daisies for her to end up being picked by Division.

More will come of her backstory and I hoped you liked this chapter :)

**I want to thank my lovely, amazetastic reviweres ****_Lux'.'Nox.512, HeyoMyFellowReaders101, mum2shane and KatnissEaton_****!**

I am so glad you are enjoying it and hope you you keep on enjoying and reviewing :)

* * *

**Lux'.'Nox.512-** I volunteered to collect food and necessities for the homeless and those in third world countries and also for my resumay I was at a gathering helping people find their destination and giving directions.

**mum2shane-** Totally agree with that but if it worked out just like that there wouldn't be any fun now would there? ;)

* * *

**I want to give a special shoutout to Lux'.'Nox.512 and HeyoMyFellowReaders101 for being so supportive and kind, offering feedback and just being nice to me. Thank you sooooo much lovelies! **

Your reviews give me love and strength so keep 'em coming!


	23. Important Notice- Not a Chapter

Hey guys! You read right, this unfortunatly is not a chapter but it is a **_very important_** notice.

**I will place this story and all my others in hiatus for a month. **

I feel absolutly horrible about my slow updates and now the hiatus but I just can't seem to find the time to write so instead of you guys waiting 10/15 days for a half-good chapter because I had to post something, now you will be waiting a month but hopefully getting regular updates.

**I have a question for when I start posting again**.

Would you rather: Have me post smaller yet more regular chapters with less time in between, or, longer chapters yet with a weekly uptade?

**_Please say something in the reviews_**** and I really hope you're not mad at me :c**

See you soon my beautiful people! Next time I say something I promise it'll be a actual chapter :)

**Huggles!**


End file.
